10 coisas que eu odeio em você
by pampamrarampam
Summary: Lily Evans é obrigada a sair com a pessoa que ela mais odeia no mundo James Potter, mas em troca bola um plano para se vingar do mesmo...não percam 10 coisas que eu odeio em voce
1. A lembrança indesejada e a suplica

**A lembrança indesejada e a suplica**

-Lily, sabia que você está mais linda do que o normal hoj... – James Potter foi brutalmente interrompido por uma bela menina, que sem um pingo de calma disse:  
-Vê se não me enche Potter.

Lily Evans garota ruiva de olhos verde esmeralda, que possuía uma beleza realmente invejada por quase todas as garotas do colégio, estava em seu sétimo ano de Hogwarts. Ela era monitora chefe e possuía uma incrível dedicação aos estudos. Mas apesar de todas essas qualidades não era o tipo de pessoa sociável, pra dizer a verdade era bem o contrario disso, era temida por todos os alunos de Hogwarts com exceção de três pessoas: seus amigos Remo Lupin que também era Monitor chefe, Natasha Bloom, e por James Potter, que era justamente a pessoa que ela desejava a maior distância possível.

Lily não havia acordado muito bem naquela manhã. Sonhara com a recordação de um dia que realmente gostaria que tivesse sumido da sua memória.

FLASHBACK

Ela, Lily Evans, no seu terceiro ano de Hogwarts era amada e idolatrada por todos os garotos do colégio, uma garota popular a quem todos dariam tudo por apenas um "oi", a mais linda e simpática de toda Hogwarts. Mas ela só possuía olhos para uma pessoa: James Potter.

- Oi Lily, tudo bem com você? – disse ele olhando para a garota com um daqueles seus sorrisos irresistíveis no rosto.

- Tudo. E você, como está?- Lily deu um sorriso tímido.

- Pra falar a verdade, confuso....

Eles estavam no meio do Salão Principal, ela havia acabado de descer de seu quarto para tomar café. E como sempre estavam rodeados por várias pessoas.

-Confuso com o que??

- É verdade que você é Ridiculamente Apaixonada por MIM?????

Ela imediatamente abaixou o olhar. As pessoas ao seu redor começaram a dar risadinhas intermináveis, ela não podia estar acreditando no que acabara de acontecer, como ele podia ter feito isso com ela, como podia zombar de um sentimento tão puro, como podia zombar de sua cara. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e quando levantou as olhos para encara-lo deparou-se com dois marotos quase caindo no chão de tanto dar risadas: Sirus Black e James Potter.

Ela virou as costas e correu para o dormitório onde deixou que suas lágrimas corressem livremente. Porém quando elas cessaram, Lily prometeu a si mesma que nunca mais se deixaria fazer de boba, nunca mais deixaria que algo daquele jeito acontecesse. E a partir daquele dia a menina popular, não existia mais, ela se tornou fria, se distanciou de todos "amigos" que só estavam interessados em tirar proveito graças à sua popularidade. Continuou tendo um relacionamento normal apenas com duas pessoas: Remo e Natasha, seus melhores e únicos amigos.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Este sonho se repetia desde o seu terceiro ano. A partir desse jurou para si mesma se vingar de James Potter, pela a humilhação que a fez passar e começou a odia-lo com todas as suas forças.

Porém desde o quarto ano, Potter passara a convidá-la para sair e o que ela não entendia era o por quê de tudo aquilo. Com certeza ela devia ser a primeira menina de sã consciência a recusar um pedido de James Potter, e por isso – pensava ela – ele deve me ter como um desafio, porém sinto muito em decepcioná-lo, mas eu nunca vou sair com você Potter.

Quando Lily levantou da cama, percebeu que estava sozinha em seu quarto, olhou para o relógio assustada e realmente estava muito, mais muito atrasada para o café. Sabia que não daria mais tempo de tomá-lo e decidiu ficar no quarto e se arrumar com calma. Realmente seu dia não tinha começado muito bem. Por quê seu cérebro insistia em lembra-la daquele acontecimento, era o que ela também perguntava-se intrigada, realmente não sabia ou talvez não quisesse saber o por quê. Desceu para o Salão Comunal, e notou um certo maroto sentado em uma poltrona em um dos cantos mais escuros do salão. Não teve duvidas, era Remo seu querido amigo, pra falar a verdade o seu único amigo.

- Oi Remo, o que você está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar tomando o seu café? – disse ela dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Ah, eu não acordei com fome e decidi ficar aqui, mas que bom que você apareceu, eu precisava mesmo falar com você!

- Ah, é? Sobre o que??? Espero que não seja sobre o seu querido amigo maroto.- ela disse com um ar sinceramente desgostoso.

Remo começou a rir

- O que é que foi hein Remo??

- Desculpa Lily, é que você fica tão engraçada quando fala do James!

- Obrigado por me chamar de palhaça. Realmente estou vendo – disse ela se olhando em um espelho que estava pendurado na parede à sua frente – um nariz vermelho e muito pó de arroz no meu rosto – disse fingindo-se irritada

- Foi mal, mas eu não consegui me controlar.

- Mas o que você queria comigo?

- Eu queria te perguntar sobre o escândalo que você deu ontem a noite com o Potter, Lily ele só queria ser simpático com você.

- Tá, eu finjo que acredito Remo, mas mudando de assunto nós temos que entregar o relatório da semana para a Professora McGonagall.

- É mesmo o meu já está pronto e o seu?

- Aqui está ele - disse tirando um pergaminho de dentro da sua bolsa de lado – seu amiguinho realmente se superou essa semana, simplesmente 9 azarações em Snape. Como ele e o Sirius conseguem ter tanto ódio do pobre coitado?

- Ele pode ser tudo, mas coitado é que ele não é!

- Já tinha me esquecido de que você também é um maroto. Claro, toda Hogwarts sabe que os marotos simplesmente odeiam o Snape, mas eu não quero brigar com você por causa disso... – disse pondo um ponto final naquele assunto - E então vamos ou não vamos entregar o relatório à professora?

- Claro – disse ele sorrindo

Porém quando eles iam sair do Salão Principal, uma menina de cabelos escuros e de olhos azuis entrou completamente descontrolada.

- Lily eu preciso muito falar com você - falou a menina com uma cara que misturava alegria e desespero.

- Oi para você também Natasha – disse Remo decepcionado, por conta da amiga não ter dado a mínima para a presença dele ali.

- Claro, me desculpe... Como você está, Lupinho, meu querido? – disse a doce garota dando um beijo na bochecha de Remo.

- Bem , muito bem – o garoto riu dá cena que tinha acabado de fazer.

- Lily, você pode vir comigo até o dormitório? É um caso de vida ou morte – Lily achava realmente estranho o modo de como a sua amiga conseguia falar tão rapidamente.

- Claro, mas você não pode esperar um pouquinho? É que eu estava indo com o Remo para a sala da McGonagall entregar o relatório dessa semana.

- Tudo bem Lily, pode ir – disse Remo dando um sorriso para as duas amigas antes de sair do Salão Comunal pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Natasha segurou nas mãos de Lily, e só as soltou quando estavam sãs e salvas no dormitório feminino.

- E então o que você quer??? – Lily disse com uma certa irritação no olhar.

- Lily, é... é eu tenho um pedido a te fazer, por favor aceite, eu dependo de você para poder sobreviver.

- Desse jeito você me assusta Natasha, o que foi desembucha logo vai!

- Mas antes você vai ter que prometer que sua resposta será um sim, vai promete!

- Ai, ai, ai....Tudo bem vai, eu prometo mais fala logo menina.

- Calma, promete que não vai gritar - disse mais nervosa do que o possível – Isto realmente é muito importante Lily. É você sabe que eu sou apaixonada pelo Sirius, né?

- Aquele idiota...

- Pois é, eu fui convidada para um encontro com ele, mas em troca ele exigiu uma coisa.

- Se ele exigiu uma coisa quer dizer que não foi ele que te convidou, como você pode se rebaixar tanto minha querida amiga, realmente nunca imaginei que essa sua obsessão pelo Sirus pudesse te influenciar num ato impensado como esse!

- Tá, tudo bem Lily, mas será que você poderia me ouvir? Continuando ele exigiu uma coisa de mim...

- E o que ele exatamente exigiu? Eu não sei o que eu tenho a ver com essa historia.

- É aqui que você entra Lily. Não grite, por favor. Ele falou que só sairia comigo se você aceitasse sair com o Potter.

Lily realmente estava muito, mais muito vermelha. Uma raiva subia em seu ser, e ela estava completamente transtornada. Como sua amiga poderia imaginar que ela poderia fazer isso?

- Você ta ficando louca Natasha! Você não acha que eu vou aceitar isso não é mesmo? Você esqueceu o que aquele estúpido fez comigo??

- Lily, nós éramos muito imaturos naquela época, e ele realmente parece muito arrependido quando te pede desculpas sobre aquilo. Realmente, você já tinha que ter superado.

- E eu superei – mas ela sabia que isso não era verdade, todos os dias se lembrava de Potter dizendo: - É verdade que você é Ridiculamente Apaixonada por MIM?.

- Se superou você bem que poderia sair com ele. Veja Lily, eu não estou te pedindo nada de mais, apenas saia com ele! Não estou pedindo para beijá-lo e nem muito menos para namora-lo, eu só estou pedindo para sair com ele!

- Não, não mesmo.

- Por favor Lily... Você prometeu – disse Natasha simulando uma cara de choro – e você poderia por em pratica a vingança que dês do terceiro ano você promete para si mesma em relação ao Potter. Você poderá se vingar dele Lily, pense bem.

- Não sei não... Isso parece um pouco perigoso e não sei se vai funcionar!

- Por Merlim! Lily, toda Hogwarts sabe que o Potter é completamente apaixonado por você desde que você em vez de sim disse um não para ele. Pense VINGANÇA, VINGANÇA – não era o que realmente Natasha queria, mas ela sabia que a única maneira de fazer sua amiga aceitar sair com James era isso.

- Tá, e o que você sugere?

- Muito obrigada, valeu mesmo Lily, prometo que quando eu e o Sirus nos casarmos você será a minha madrinha!

-Ai meu Deus, eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso Natasha. Mas vamos lá temos um plano para formular....

**Nota da autora:**

Esse filme é lindo não é???

Pois é, eu sei que a fic tem o nome do filme, mas como vcs já devem ter percebido, vai ter bastante muitas coisas diferentes do filme nela!

Eu irei publicá-la semanalmente, isso se alguém gostar é claro!!!

Eu queria saber o que vocês acharam do cap., por favor deixem REVIEWS, eu iria ficar tão feliz!!!!!

Então por enquanto é isso mais antes de me despedir eu queria agradecer a minha beta. Thaís valeu mesmo, o que seria de mim sem vc???? E para vcs que gostam de Van Helsing não deixem de ler: Blood and Life a fic escrita pela minha querida beta.

Bjinhos e estou esperando reviews

pampamramrampam


	2. A aposta

Capitulo 2- A aposta

- Valeu mesmo Sirius, eu sei que isso que te pedi fez você ir contra todos os seus hábitos, imagina, exigir que Lily saia comigo para você poder realizar o pedido dela.A Natasha deve ter ficado muito sem graça com isso tudo! Mas você sabe que foi uma necessidade, eu não posso deixar o Snape caçoar de mim daquele jeito.

- Eu sei meu caro Pontas, relaxa, afinal amigos servem para essas coisas não é mesmo??

FLASHBACK

-Lily, sabia que você está mais linda do que o normal hoj... – James Potter foi brutalmente interrompido por uma bela menina, que sem um pingo de calma disse:  
- Vê se não me enche Potter.

James já tinha perdido as contas do número de tocos que havia levado de Lily desde o incidente acontecido no terceiro ano com os dois. Ele realmente havia se arrependido do que havia feito, mas ela não parecia se comover com os pedidos suplicados de desculpas que ele fazia desde então. Ela simplesmente o odiava. Ele denominava aquele dia como o dia do "Ato impensado" e se culpava por ter feito aquilo. Nunca ele conseguiu se esquecer dos olhos lacrimejados de Lily olhando para ele, nunca conseguiu se esquecer da decepção que estava estampada no rosto da menina. Depois desse dia, James começou a chamá-la para sair, mas todas as vezes que a chamava a resposta que ouvia era sempre a mesma: Não.

- É, quem diria James Potter, o querido pôr todas as meninas do colégio, o incrível apanhador da Grifinória, sendo tratado dessa maneira por uma sangue-ruim.... – porém Severo foi interrompido por um menino de cabelos arrepiados que não tinha uma cara muito boa.

- Seboso, quantas vezes já disse pra você lavar a sua boca antes de falar da Lily – disse ele virando-se na direção em que Snape estava e o segurando pelo pescoço.

- Calma Potter, não é necessário tanto nervosismo, todos nós sabemos que você, apesar do amor que sente pela Evans nunca vai conseguir sair com ela, pois ela simplesmente te odeia.

- Cala a Boca seu imprestável, eu não gosto dela, e posso te garantir que saio com ela quando eu quiser.

- Então tá, já que você não consegue admitir que ela nunca vai te amar e nem muito menos sair com você o que acha de fazermos uma aposta? É isso mesmo, uma aposta, eu te dou 300 galeões se você conseguir fazer a Evans se apaixonar por você.

- Eu não faço apostas com fracassados! – disse James, colocando o menino no chão e indo em direção ao Salão Comunal de sua casa.

- Isso tudo é medo de perder Potter, eu sabia que você era um covarde!

James imediatamente se virou e voltou para onde Snape estava.

- Está certo então, mas eu juro que quando eu ganhar essa aposta além dos 300 galeões que você vai ter que me pagar, eu juro que faço você engolir palavra por palavra, seu porco nojento.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

- Cara, será que ele se esqueceu da azaração que colocamos nele ontem? Por que logo em seguida ele vai e fala aquilo pra você... Eu realmente não sei o que ele pensa da vida dele, será que ele não tem medo de morrer??

- É isso prova que além de nojento, aquele traste também é uma mula, porque se ele pensa que o que ele fez hoje comigo vai sair barato ele tá muito enganado.

- Você tem razão, mas chega de pensar naquele imprestável. Quando você vai chamar a Lily para sair? Será que ela vai aceitar?

- Vou chamar ela no almoço. Mas é claro que ela vai aceitar, ela já era caidinha por mim, apenas não admitia, e agora com esse pedido seu, já tá no papo, meu caro Almofadinhas.

- Falou o senhor modéstia em pessoa – disse sorrindo – mas eu já vou vazando, tenho um encontro com aquela gata da Corvinal, eu só não lembro o nome dela.

- Ai, Almofadinhas, só você mesmo – James tinha um sorriso sarcástico – boa sorte com a gatinha!

- Valeu. Eita já ia me esquecendo, não deixa o Remo saber dessa aposta, você sabe que ele é bem ligadinho a sua ruivinha né!

- Ligadinho até de mais pro meu gosto.

Sirius saiu do dormitório masculino as risadas e James que estava sentado em sua cama resolveu ir dar uma volta pelo castelo.

**Nota da autora:**

Titinha Potter: que bom que você gostou, valeu mesmo e aí está o próximo capitulo

Mari-Buffy:realmente o james foi muito malvado com ela, coitada. Desculpa a demora eu prometo que vou postar mais rápido;)

S2-SaKy-S2: valeu pelos toques

Lilli-Evans:sobre o poeminha....claro que eu voiu citar e eu também adoro o filme é tão linnnndo&)

MaH ClArInHa: obrigadu e aí esta a fic

Oieeeee, nossa eu fiquei muito feliz com os comentários

Para quem gostou desculpa a demora, eu tinha combinado de postar semanalmente né!!

É que eu fui viajar e não tive tempo de postar antes.

(Mas na SEGUNDA eu já deixo o terceiro capitulo ta bom )

Aguardo comentários e criticas sempre serão bem vindas.

Um feliz Ano Novo pra todu mundo

Bjinhos

panzinha


	3. O plano e o pedido

Capitulo 3- O plano e Pedido

- Mas o que vamos fazer?- Lily realmente estava com um ponto de interrogação em seu rosto - você sabe muito bem Natasha, tem que ser algo forte, ele tem que pagar pelo que fez comigo!

- Calma, Lily eu tenho a solução: – Natasha tinha um sorriso estampado em seu rosto – e se ele se apaixonasse por você? Bem quero dizer, apaixonado por você ele já é, apenas não consegue admitir isso... –Lily fez uma careta – Mas o que você acha de acabarmos com esse foguinho do senhor Potter, fazer ele só ter olhos para você, fazer ele esquecer que existem outras garotas, torná-lo seu, apenas seu?

Nesse momento, Natasha levou uma almofadada na cabeça.

- E quem disse que eu quero que ele seja meu?? – gritou a menina – você realmente não deve estar batendo bem da cabeça né menina, você se esqueceu que eu quero me ver livre desse idiota de uma vez por todas!!!!

- Lily, pense no quanto ele iria sofrer se você o iludisse, o conquistasse, o tornasse uma pessoa completamente diferente, principalmente sem essas galinhagens. Pense como ele ficaria quando você depois de fazê-lo passar por todas essas mudanças desse um chute na bunda dele na frente do colégio inteiro.

Um sorriso começava a se formar no rosto de Lily. Ela realmente queria mais do que tudo fazer aquele imprestável pagar por tudo o que lhe havia feito sofrer, e usar o mesmo método que ele usará contra a ela 4 anos atrás, parecia irresistível para ela.

- Pelo seu sorriso, acho que você concorda comigo não é mesmo Lily?

- Eu não vejo a hora de me vingar daquele arrogante!

- Eu sei que você deve estar com muita vontade de se vingar dele, mas lembre-se que se você não for com calma ele poderá perceber tudo.

- Como assim ir com calma???

- Pense Lily, uma menina que te odiou durante 4 anos de sua vida, de uma hora para outra cai de amores por você, ele realmente pode achar isso estranho. Você tem que ir devagar, não pode dar bandeja, deixe ele acreditar que você só vai sair com ele por conta do pedido de Sirius. Vá se envolvendo com ele aos poucos, e depois que ele estiver acreditando que você o ama e estiver caidinho por você, você simplesmente o dispensa, da forma mais dolorosa, pois além de magoar o seu coração, você também irá ferir o ego dele na frente de toda Hogwarts.

- Nada mais justo para aquele egocêntrico do Potter.

- Mas tenha cuidado, você não pode se apaixonar, se isso acontecer tudo irá rios a baixo.

- Pode deixar comigo, eu não seria tão embecil de cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. Eu simplesmente o odeio, odeio mais do que tudo, mas do que todos, eu não o suporto.

- Então o seu plano está pronto Lily Evans. Pronta para colocá-lo em ação?

- Prontíssima!

- Então, o que acha de irmos descendo? Daqui a 15 minutos temos História da Magia, e não ficaria bonito para você, a Monitora chefe de Hogwarts chegar atrasada não é mesmo???

- Claro! – um desespero tomou-lhe a voz – vamos, vamos.



James estava sentado em frente ao seu prato. Seu rosto não estava como de costume, um belo sorriso estampado nele, e o olhar sonhador que ele possuía fora trocado por um olhar medonho, preocupado.

- Pontas, o que está acontecendo com você hoje, desde cedo ta com essa cara de quem chupou limão, até agora não triscou no prato, é algum problema, você sabe que pode contar com a gente pra tudo, não é mesmo? – Remo parecia mesmo preocupado com o amigo.

- Para tudo - disse Pedro – até para comer essa comida que está no seu prato, ela está te incomodado Pontas?

- Sinceramente em Rabicho, você só pensa em comer, aonde você vai parar desse jeito? – Sirius realmente se divertia em ver o desespero de comer do amigo. – Mas calma gente esse mal estar dele logo vai passar, quer ver só, James, o que você acha de irmos falar com a Lily e a Natasha??

O garoto ao ouvir isso ficou completamente desconcertado, parecia ter acabado de acordar de um pesadelo, mas não tinha real certeza de que iria se livrar dele muito fácil. Só de pensar que podia levar mais um NÃO da Lily ele se desesperava, pois se ela não aceitasse agora, não aceitaria nunca mais. Ele nunca havia se sentido daquele jeito. " Por que você está tão nervoso?" - ele perguntava para si mesmo – "afinal é apenas um convite, é apenas Lily Evans, não há motivo para todo esse desespero!"

- Claro, o que estamos esperando – disse o garoto tentando disfarçar a sua ansiedade.

Os dois marotos saíram e foram em direção a ponta da mesa, onde estavam Lily e Natasha.

- Sinceramente Pontas, vê se tenta disfarçar, como você pode ficar assim por causa de uma menina??? Agora vê se consegue se controlar. Elas estão olhando para cá, o que você acha de darmos nossos sorrisos irresistíveis?

Ao mesmo tempo, os dois marotos estenderam um sorriso no rosto e cada um se dirigiu para uma das meninas sentadas uma ao lado da outra.

- Oi Lily, tudo bem com você? – e enquanto dizia isso sentava-se ao lado da menina.

- Tudo Potter, o que você quer?? – disse a menina impaciente.

- É, não sei se você sabe, mais sábado vai ter Hogsmead , será que você ta afim de ir comigo?

- Que que eu posso fazer né, se eu não for com você, suponho que o Black também não vá com a Natasha, não é mesmo?

- Isso quer dizer que você aceita?? – o garoto parecia não ter acreditado no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

- Se é isso que você quer ouvir Potter, sim, isso é um sim, agora se não é pedir muito eu gostaria de acabar o meu almoço, tudo bem???

- Claro, claro, então a gente se vê no Sábado, vou te esperar em frente a lareira do Salão Comunal tudo bem?

- Tá, ta bom.

- Então até lá – disse o garoto entusiasmado.

- Tchau Potter.

Ao perceber que Lily havia aceitado Sirius sussurrou em um dos ouvidos de Natasha.

- Valeu gata, você não sabe o quanto isso era importante pro James, a gente se encontra no sábado, eu vou estar com o James te esperando – e tendo falado isso deu uma piscada para a menina e se levantou.

- É melhor irmos andando James – disse Sirius puxando o amigo pelo braço.



- O que está acontecendo? – disse Remo aos dois marotos que se sentavam novamente a mesa.

- Acontecendo?? – Sirius fingiu

- É acontecendo. Pontas é a primeira vez em quatro anos que a Lily não grita quando você se aproxima dela, o que aconteceu??

- Ah! Meu caro Aluado, ela simplesmente se rendeu aos meus encantos – James olhava para a ruiva que estava na ponta da mesa.

- Como assim: rendeu aos seus encantos? Sirius, será que você pode me explicar, por que James está com esse sorriso bobo na cara?

- É exatamente como ele disse, a Lily se rendeu e aceitou ir com ele para Hogsmead.

- Serio??? Não acredito!!! – ele parecia realmente espantado – Putzzs, não sei nem o que dizer. Como você conseguiu isso James?

- Almofadinhas apenas me deu uma ajudinha... – ao ouvir o que o amigo tinha acabado de falar Sirius fez uma careta e fez sinal para ele não falar mais nada, mas pra tristeza dele Remo tinha visto todos os seus gestos.

- O que vocês estão aprontando?? – disse com um tom superior na voz – Pontas e Almofadinhas eu estou esperando uma explicação.

- Bem é que – disse meio sem jeito – o Almofadinhas falou para a Natasha que só sairia com ela se a Lily saísse comigo!

- Como você foi capaz de fazer isso com a menina Sirius?? Mas pensando bem, isso explica o jeito que a Natasha chegou hoje cedo no Salão Comunal.

- Jeito??? – Sirius perguntou

- É ela entrou desesperada querendo falar com a Lily.

- Ahhh... - os dois marotos exclamaram.

- Bem Pontas, você sabe que a Lily é uma menina especial, se você aprontar com ela vai ter que se ver comigo viu!

- Pode deixar comigo Aluado, prometo que não vou magoar a sua amiguinha.

- Bem eu tenho que pegar umas coisas que estão no quarto, você vem comigo Pontas??

- Claro Almofadinhas.

Quando os dois saíram do salão Principal e estavam em um corredor deserto Sirius disse:

- Meu Deus Pontas, você não consegue se controlar não é mesmo??? Pensei que iria falar da aposta também.

- É eu sei, até eu me surpreendi comigo mesmo. Imagina se isso tivesse acontecido o Remo estaria até agora dando um sermão na gente.

- Podes crê! Vê se controla essa sua língua seu Viado Chifrudo!

- Ah! Cala a Boca seu Vira-Lata.

nota da autora:

Bem aí está o terceiro capitulo

Reviews:  
super.elleth: brigadu tha, valeu mesmo por ser minha betinha querida

Mari-Buffy: valeu pela review que bom que você gostou e aí está o capítulo.

Não deixem de deixar reviews, pois incentiva muito a continuação da fic...

Bem em relação a postagem, eu acho que pela semana que vem deve sair, se não sair nessa!!

bjinhos pampamramrampam


	4. O encontro

Can't Take My Eyes Off You

Lily voltou para o castelo pensando no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Como eu pude corresponder a um beijo daquele...daquele. Ela se esforçava ao máximo para encontrar um xingamento digno de James Potter, mas seu cérebro não parecia estar muito afim de xingá-lo, ele apenas repetia várias e várias vezes a lembrança do beijo que ele lhe dera naquela tarde. Aquele beijo não saia de sua cabeça. Lily tentava controlar o seu cérebro, mas estava muito difícil... Então ela percebeu que é o cérebro que controla a pessoa e não a pessoa que controla o cérebro, e foi aí que ela desistiu de tentar controlá-lo, e resolveu passar o resto do dia em seu quarto, para ver se aquele pensamento ia embora de sua cabeça.



James ficou completamente chocado com o que acabará de acontecer. Ele não entendia como Lily tinha se comportado. Ficou simplesmente ali parado em frente ao lago olhando para ela, que estava correndo, correndo dele. Imediatamente uma tristeza invadiu o seu coração. Ele não conseguia entender aquela menina, como ela podia simplesmente ignorar o seu beijo e ainda por cima, como ela se atrevia em dar um tapa em sua cara sem motivo, sem um simples e pequeno motivo.

Ele não viu o tempo passar, ficou ali parado, pensando no que tinha acabado de acontecer, pensando naquele beijo, em como seu corpo se estremeceu ao tocar os lábios daquela garota, em como se sentiu pela primeira vez completamente tomado por um beijo, em como gostou de estar ali com o seu corpo próximo ao dela, em como ela era linda.

- Realmente Lily Evans era uma garota maravilhosa – uma voz o trouxe a realidade.

- Concordo – disse outra voz

- Eu também.

-Meninos! - disse o garoto virando na direção da voz que tinha acabado de ouvir – vocês não sabem o que acabou de acontecer!!!

- Fala logo, para de fazer enrolação! Mas pela sua cara deve ter alguma coisa a ver com a Lily – disse Sirius animado.

- É realmente – disse o garoto tristonho – você acredita que quando eu a beijei...

- Você a beijou – disse o garoto que tinha uma expressão em seu rosto que misturava entusiasmo com descrença – finalmente James eu pensei que....

- Dá pra você parar de falar e me ouvir???

- James, você beijou a Lily, e aí o que aconteceu?? – Remo perguntou, ele era o mais calmo dos quatro que estavam ali: Sirius dava pulos de felicidade, Pedro roia as unhas e James estava totalmente cabisbaixo.

- Eu a beijei mas parece que ela não gostou! – disse em tons baixos.

- Como assim ela não gostou??? – Sirius berrava – todas as meninas de Hogwarts amam nossos beijos, como ela pode não ter gostado??

James concordou com Sirius mas Remo interveio.

- Quantas vezes eu já te disse James – Remo olhava no fundo dos olhos do garoto – a Lily não é igual a todas essas menininhas com quem você fica, será que você ainda não percebeu isso??

- Que nada, ela é exatamente igual as outras! Ela é tão BOA como as outras em todos os sentidos.

- SIRIUS – o garoto berrava – Eu já te disse que para você a Lily é homem, não disse? Será que você não consegue me respeitar?

- Até agora, que eu saiba você não tem nada com ela meu caro, mas relaxa, eu estou afim mesmo é da Natasha, vocês não imaginam como ela é maravilhosa!!

- Tá, tá, Sirius, mas nós não estamos aqui para falar de você!- Remo falou.

- Continue Pontas – disse o menor e mais rechonchudo dos garotos

- Ela fugiu depois de me dar um tapa na cara pelo beijo. Fugiu!

- Fugiu? E você não foi atrás dela? Francamente Pontas, a cada dia eu me decepciono mais com você, primeiro se deixa apaixonar - Sirius parecia ter uma lista de coisas enormes para falar para James mas logo no primeiro item de sua lista de desapontamentos ele foi interrompido por James.

- E quem disse que eu estou apaixonado???? - o menino parecia surpreso.

- Será que você não consegue enxergar o que está na sua cara James? – Remo parecia desapontado.

- EU NÃO GOSTO DELA – gritou o garoto.

- É, você não gosta! – Sirius expressava um sorriso sarcástico – Simplesmente ama! James, raciocina: Que garoto que ficaria quatro anos insistindo para que uma menina saísse com ele e como resposta só ouve xingamentos? Que garoto agüentaria o mal-humor daquela menina? Ninguém agüenta ela, todos temos medos das reações daquela louca, com exceção do Remo e da Natasha que são os amiguinhos e de você! Que garoto ficaria na situação que você está agora só por causa de um tapinha? Pois eu tenho as respostas para todas essas perguntas, UM GAROTO APAIXONADO!!!!!! – Sirius possuía uma imensa satisfação do discurso que acabara de fazer.

- Sem falar em como os olhos dele ficam quando ele a vê – disse Remo.

- E em como ele fica quando algum vê algum garoto conversando com ela – disse Pedro.

James, por um tempo, ficou olhando para o lago, como tinha feito quando Lily estava ali ao seu lado. Ele finalmente tinha entendido o que sentia por aquela garota. Agora entendia o porque do tremor do seu corpo quando a beijou: ele estava apaixonado por ela. "Como eu não pude entender isso?" – perguntava para si mesmo.

Os garotos perceberam o estado em que o menino ficou depois daquela descoberta. E Remo decidiu deixar ele ter uma conversa com Sirius, eles realmente se entendiam.

- James, se você não se importa, eu ainda tenho que comprar algumas coisas na Dedos de Mel – disse o garoto – vamos comigo Pedro??

Remo sussurou no ouvido de Sírius:

– Conversa com ele, mas vê se pega leve hein!

Sirius sentou-se no banco onde o amigo estava e também começou a fitar o lago. Depois de um longo tempo disse:

- Pontas, apenas assuma o amor que você sente por ela! Você acha que eu fiz aquilo com a Natasha só por causa de uma apostinha que você tinha feito com o Snape?? Eu sabia que aquilo significava muito mais para você amigão! – disse o garoto batendo nas costas de James.

- Desde quando você sabe que eu gosto dela????

- Desde sempre né, James. Todo mundo sabe, você tinha que ver como fica seu rosto quando você a vê! Você só não baba, porque o cachorro aqui sou eu – disse o garoto sorrindo.

- Mas e agora??? Ela nunca vai me perdoar por aquele beijo! Por que você não se controlou, James? – o garoto se repreendia.

- Então você admite que gosta dela?

- Eu não sei, isso nunca aconteceu comigo. Mas eu sinto uma coisa diferente sim por ela!

- Eu tive uma idéia, você sabe qual é a musica preferida dela???

- A música não, mas eu sei quem é o cantor preferido.

- Ótimo, ótimo, serve, agora presta atenção...



Lily ficou em quarto o resto do dia assim como tinha planejado. Mas ao contrario do que ela queria, o beijo que James havia lhe dado não saia de seus pensamentos. Lembrava-se de cada detalhe do rosto do menino, dos seus cabelos desalinhados que caiam freqüentemente sobre os seus olhos, dos olhos castanho-esverdeados, daquela boca, que boca – suspirou ela.

O restante do seu dia foi assim, ficou deitada em sua cama, pensando no que tinha acontecido naquele dia. A noite surgiu com uma velocidade tremendamente grande. O dia estava se encerrando e ela ali pensando no maldito beijo.

Natasha entrou no quarto. Já era tarde, tinha chegado as 6:00 da tarde de Hogsmead, o restante do dia passou a procurar a amiga. Não a encontrou em lugar nenhum e agora já sabia o por quê. Lily estava deitada em sua cama, dormindo. "Como ela pode dormir, ela tem que me contar o que aconteceu hoje com ela e com o James" – pensava a garota.

Por muitos minutos a menina ficou na duvida se deveria ou não acordar a amiga, mas acabou desistindo de acorda-la, ao ver o rosto que a menina tinha, ela estava sorrindo, o sonho que ela estava tendo deveria ser muito bom para ter um sorriso daquele tamanho estampado na cara. E assim a menina morta de cansaço decidiu ir dormir também. Aquele dia havia a deixado cansadíssima, nunca pensará que uma ida a Hogsmead com Sirius pudesse lhe fazer um tamanho estrago falando fisicamente é claro, porque por dentro a menina ainda dava pulos de alegria só de lembrar daquele encontro maravilhoso.

O dia amanheceu, era um dia completamente perfeito. O sol brilhava com muita força sob o céu azul completamente limpo. Os pássaros piavam lá fora, todos pareciam estar felizes, com exceção de uma pessoa: Lily Evans.

- Lily, acorda,- Natasha tentava convencer a amiga de levantar – anda logo Lily, eu sei que o sonho que você está tendo com o James deve estar muito bom, mas já está na hora do café.

Lily se levantou em um pulo. Como aquele nome quando pronunciado podia fazer tamanho estrago nela.

Nunca mais diga isso Natasha – berrou a menina – eu não estava sonhando com aquele insuportável.

- Finjo que acredito – disse a menina – mas e aí como foi o encontro com o James???

- Ele me levou para um lugar tão lindo Natasha – disse a menina sonhadora – mas eu não quero falar sobre isso.

- Como assim você não quer falar sobre isso Lily Evans, pode falar, desembucha!

- Ele me beijou – Lily tinha uma das mãos sobre os lábios.

- Ele te beijou – disse a garota eufórica - e o que você fez???

- Depois de eu dar um tapa nele eu fugi!

- Você bateu nele e ainda por cima fugiu! Lily o que é que você tem na cabeça???? O James te beija e você bate e foge dele! E o plano onde fica nessa história???

- Não fica – disse a garota desanimada.

- Como assim não fica??? Lembra, você tem que se vingar dele, ou - Natasha olhava sorrindo para Lily – você já se convenceu que ainda é apaixonada por ele e desistiu do plano??

- COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE EM FALAR ISSO!!!!!! – a garota estava completamente exaltada – VOCÊ NÃO TEM MEDO DE MORRER NATASHA. COMO VOCÊ PODE PENSAR QUE EU ESTOU APAIXONADA POR AQUELE.. AQUELE....

- Lindo, Maravilhoso???

- É… – Natasha caiu na gargalhada – Quer dizer, claro que não! – disse desconcertada ao perceber que tinha confirmado o que a amiga tinha dito.

- A primeira resposta é a que vale, minha cara – disse Natasha em meio as gargalhadas. Lily a olhava desapontada. - Então você vai desistir do plano, Lily?? – falou depois de conseguir controlar o seu ataque de risadas

- Vou não - corrigiu a menina – já desisti!

- Você quem sabe! Mas e aí vamos ou não vamos tomar café??

- Vamos, vamos.

O caminho para o salão principal foi feito sem que nenhuma das duas meninas pronunciasse uma palavra. Lily estava completamente estressada. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar James nem ao menos um segundo depois daquele 'beijo maldito' que era como ela se referia ao beijo que James lhe dera, nem nos sonhos… Ela teve um aterrorizante sonho com James. Eles estavam em um lindo campo florido, se divertiam, as risadas ecoavam pelo local, pareciam realmente estar se divertindo, mas quando se lembrava do mesmo o seu rosto ficava com uma expressão nada agradável.

- Oi meninas, tudo bem??? Fiquei sabendo do beijo Lily – Remo tinha um sorriso maroto entre os lábios.

- Por quê???? Por que, oh Merlim???? O que eu fiz para merecer isso???

- Calma Lily, você está muito exaltada!

- Calma um caramba. Primeiro sou obrigada a ficar ouvindo as gracinhas da Natasha e agora você Remo!. Ah, me poupem vocês dois!

Lily se distanciou dos amigos e foi sozinha para o Salão Principal. Ao chegar sentou-se em frente a mesa que estava repleta de guloseimas. Ela tinha ficado muito irritada com Remo, mas agora já tinha percebido que tinha forçado a barra e estava completamente arrependida do que tinha feito com o amigo. Os pensamentos de Lily foram interrompidos por uma voz, uma voz que ao ser escutada pelos seus ouvidos fez com que o seu corpo se arrepiasse por inteiro.

- Oi Lily – disse o menino sentando-se ao lado da garota.

"O que ele pensa que está fazendo aqui, já não basta ter me perturbado o dia inteiro ontem" – perguntava-se a menina.

- Lily, eu estou falando com você! Será que é pedir muito? Será que você não pode dizer nem um 'oi'?

- Vê se não me enche eu to com saco cheio de você porque você não me deixa em paz porque você não finge que eu não existo? – a menina pronunciou sem virgulas ou pontos, disse tudo sem parar nem um segundo para respirar.

- Você quer mesmo saber???

- Claro – disse a menina.

- Então ta bom – disse o menino se distanciando da garota e indo em direção da mesa dos professores.

- Professor Dumblore, eu queria pedir permissão para fazer uma coisa – disse o menino e em seguida colocou a sua boca perto do ouvido do diretor e sussurou algumas palavras em seu ouvido. O professor após dar um pequeno sorriso disse:

- Sinta-se a vontade James!

Lily olhava encabulada para o garoto, imaginando o que é que ele estava querendo fazer, e o mais intrigante, o que o diretor da escola tinha a ver com aquilo. James olhou para ela e deu um sorriso e em seguida conjurou um feitiço e imediatamente o salão ficou cheio de lírios. Todos os alunos estavam olhando para ele. E com uma voz incrivelmente alta ele disse:

- Aí vai a sua resposta Lily Evans.

O garoto se dirigiu para um semi-palco que havia na frente da mesa dos professores, e no mesmo instante Sirius também apareceu com um violão nos braços. Sirius começou a tocar uma música, uma musica conhecida por ela, e quando ela percebeu o que o garoto faria já era tarde demais como sempre.

O garoto disse:

- Eu não consigo te deixar em paz Lily, simplesmente porque... –e começou a cantar

You're just too good to be true **você é boa demias para ser verdade.**

Can't take my eyes off of you **não consigo tirar os meus olhos de você.**

You'd be like heaven to touch **você deve ser como tocar no paraíso.**

I wanna hold you so much **eu quero muito te segurar.**

At long last love has arrived **como se o amor duradouro tivesse chegado.**  
And I thank God I'm alive **eu agradeço a Deus por estar vivo.**

You're just too good to be true **você é boa demias para ser verdade.**

Can't take my eyes off of you** Não consigo tirar os meus olhos de você.**

O rosto da menina estava da cor de um tomate, estava mais vermelho que o seu cabelo, se é que isso é possível. No mesmo instante Natasha e Remo sentaram-se ao seu lado e os dois tinham um sorriso extremamente grande em seus rostos. Foi aí que Natasha disse:

- Lily, olhe para ele, afinal ele está cantando isso pra você.

Ao perceber que a menina olhava para ele, James mandou-lhe um beijo e continuou a cantar.

Pardon the way that I stare **perdoe o caminho que eu olho.**

There's nothing else to compare **não há nada comparado.**

The sight of you leaves me weak **a sua visão me deixar fraco.**

There are no words left to speak** não há palavras para expressar.**

So if you feel like I feel** mas se você sente como eu sinto.**

Please let me know that it's real **por favor permita-me saber se isso é real.**

You're just too good to be true **você é boa demais para ser verdade.**

Can't take my eyes off of you **não consigo tirar os meus olhos de você.**

Lily agora não estava mais vermelha e sim roxa, todos os alunos da escola olhavam para ela. Mas a garota não estava nervosa com James pelo mico que ele estava a fazendo pagar, ela olhava para ele com ternura e tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto.

I love you baby and if it's quite all right **eu amo você, querida, e se está tudo bem,**  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights** eu preciso de você querida, para aquecer a noite solitária.**

O garoto agora ia em direção a menina.

I love you baby, trust in me when I say **eu amo você, querida, acredite em mim quando eu digo:**

Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray** oh graciosa querida, não me derrube, eu imploro.**

Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay** oh graciosa querida, agora que te achei, fique.**

And let me love you baby, let me love you** e me deixa amar você, querida, me deixa amar você.**

Agora ele estava em sua frente, ele simplesmente a puxou da cadeira e a envolveu em um beijo. Todos os alunos, com exceção dos sonserinos começaram a bater palmas, havia muitas risadas ecoando no local. Ninguém acreditava no que o garoto tinha acabado de fazer, e para dizer a verdade nem ele mesmo acreditava. Mas apesar de todo o alvoroço que estava no Salão Principal, os dois ficaram ali, se beijando por muito e muito tempo, estavam muito envolvidos com aquele beijo para prestarem atenção no que estava acontecendo com as outras pessoas.

- Obrigada James – disse a menina, distanciando seus lábios apenas dois centímetros dos dele, e em seguida o envolveu em outro beijo.

Nota da autora:  
respondendo as reviews:  
Jéssy: vamos ver no que vai dar né, e eu também fico com pena dele, tadinho, ele era uma criança quando fez aquilo com ela.

Mile-Evans: obrigadu, que bom que você está gostando

MaH ClArInHa D realmente ninguém resiste a ele. E aí está o que aconteceu.

Bia obrigadu e aí está outro capitulo.

Mari-Buffy: completamente louca

Meninas obrigadão pelas reviews e continuem comentando ok!!

Bem é só isso. Próxima postagem: 24-01 até lá


	5. can't take my eyes of you

Can't Take My Eyes Off You

Lily voltou para o castelo pensando no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Como eu pude corresponder a um beijo daquele...daquele. Ela se esforçava ao máximo para encontrar um xingamento digno de James Potter, mas seu cérebro não parecia estar muito afim de xingá-lo, ele apenas repetia várias e várias vezes a lembrança do beijo que ele lhe dera naquela tarde. Aquele beijo não saia de sua cabeça. Lily tentava controlar o seu cérebro, mas estava muito difícil... Então ela percebeu que é o cérebro que controla a pessoa e não a pessoa que controla o cérebro, e foi aí que ela desistiu de tentar controlá-lo, e resolveu passar o resto do dia em seu quarto, para ver se aquele pensamento ia embora de sua cabeça.



James ficou completamente chocado com o que acabará de acontecer. Ele não entendia como Lily tinha se comportado. Ficou simplesmente ali parado em frente ao lago olhando para ela, que estava correndo, correndo dele. Imediatamente uma tristeza invadiu o seu coração. Ele não conseguia entender aquela menina, como ela podia simplesmente ignorar o seu beijo e ainda por cima, como ela se atrevia em dar um tapa em sua cara sem motivo, sem um simples e pequeno motivo.

Ele não viu o tempo passar, ficou ali parado, pensando no que tinha acabado de acontecer, pensando naquele beijo, em como seu corpo se estremeceu ao tocar os lábios daquela garota, em como se sentiu pela primeira vez completamente tomado por um beijo, em como gostou de estar ali com o seu corpo próximo ao dela, em como ela era linda.

- Realmente Lily Evans era uma garota maravilhosa – uma voz o trouxe a realidade.

- Concordo – disse outra voz

- Eu também.

-Meninos! - disse o garoto virando na direção da voz que tinha acabado de ouvir – vocês não sabem o que acabou de acontecer!!!

- Fala logo, para de fazer enrolação! Mas pela sua cara deve ter alguma coisa a ver com a Lily – disse Sirius animado.

- É realmente – disse o garoto tristonho – você acredita que quando eu a beijei...

- Você a beijou – disse o garoto que tinha uma expressão em seu rosto que misturava entusiasmo com descrença – finalmente James eu pensei que....

- Dá pra você parar de falar e me ouvir???

- James, você beijou a Lily, e aí o que aconteceu?? – Remo perguntou, ele era o mais calmo dos quatro que estavam ali: Sirius dava pulos de felicidade, Pedro roia as unhas e James estava totalmente cabisbaixo.

- Eu a beijei mas parece que ela não gostou! – disse em tons baixos.

- Como assim ela não gostou??? – Sirius berrava – todas as meninas de Hogwarts amam nossos beijos, como ela pode não ter gostado??

James concordou com Sirius mas Remo interveio.

- Quantas vezes eu já te disse James – Remo olhava no fundo dos olhos do garoto – a Lily não é igual a todas essas menininhas com quem você fica, será que você ainda não percebeu isso??

- Que nada, ela é exatamente igual as outras! Ela é tão BOA como as outras em todos os sentidos.

- SIRIUS – o garoto berrava – Eu já te disse que para você a Lily é homem, não disse? Será que você não consegue me respeitar?

- Até agora, que eu saiba você não tem nada com ela meu caro, mas relaxa, eu estou afim mesmo é da Natasha, vocês não imaginam como ela é maravilhosa!!

- Tá, tá, Sirius, mas nós não estamos aqui para falar de você!- Remo falou.

- Continue Pontas – disse o menor e mais rechonchudo dos garotos

- Ela fugiu depois de me dar um tapa na cara pelo beijo. Fugiu!

- Fugiu? E você não foi atrás dela? Francamente Pontas, a cada dia eu me decepciono mais com você, primeiro se deixa apaixonar - Sirius parecia ter uma lista de coisas enormes para falar para James mas logo no primeiro item de sua lista de desapontamentos ele foi interrompido por James.

- E quem disse que eu estou apaixonado???? - o menino parecia surpreso.

- Será que você não consegue enxergar o que está na sua cara James? – Remo parecia desapontado.

- EU NÃO GOSTO DELA – gritou o garoto.

- É, você não gosta! – Sirius expressava um sorriso sarcástico – Simplesmente ama! James, raciocina: Que garoto que ficaria quatro anos insistindo para que uma menina saísse com ele e como resposta só ouve xingamentos? Que garoto agüentaria o mal-humor daquela menina? Ninguém agüenta ela, todos temos medos das reações daquela louca, com exceção do Remo e da Natasha que são os amiguinhos e de você! Que garoto ficaria na situação que você está agora só por causa de um tapinha? Pois eu tenho as respostas para todas essas perguntas, UM GAROTO APAIXONADO!!!!!! – Sirius possuía uma imensa satisfação do discurso que acabara de fazer.

- Sem falar em como os olhos dele ficam quando ele a vê – disse Remo.

- E em como ele fica quando algum vê algum garoto conversando com ela – disse Pedro.

James, por um tempo, ficou olhando para o lago, como tinha feito quando Lily estava ali ao seu lado. Ele finalmente tinha entendido o que sentia por aquela garota. Agora entendia o porque do tremor do seu corpo quando a beijou: ele estava apaixonado por ela. "Como eu não pude entender isso?" – perguntava para si mesmo.

Os garotos perceberam o estado em que o menino ficou depois daquela descoberta. E Remo decidiu deixar ele ter uma conversa com Sirius, eles realmente se entendiam.

- James, se você não se importa, eu ainda tenho que comprar algumas coisas na Dedos de Mel – disse o garoto – vamos comigo Pedro??

Remo sussurou no ouvido de Sírius:

– Conversa com ele, mas vê se pega leve hein!

Sirius sentou-se no banco onde o amigo estava e também começou a fitar o lago. Depois de um longo tempo disse:

- Pontas, apenas assuma o amor que você sente por ela! Você acha que eu fiz aquilo com a Natasha só por causa de uma apostinha que você tinha feito com o Snape?? Eu sabia que aquilo significava muito mais para você amigão! – disse o garoto batendo nas costas de James.

- Desde quando você sabe que eu gosto dela????

- Desde sempre né, James. Todo mundo sabe, você tinha que ver como fica seu rosto quando você a vê! Você só não baba, porque o cachorro aqui sou eu – disse o garoto sorrindo.

- Mas e agora??? Ela nunca vai me perdoar por aquele beijo! Por que você não se controlou, James? – o garoto se repreendia.

- Então você admite que gosta dela?

- Eu não sei, isso nunca aconteceu comigo. Mas eu sinto uma coisa diferente sim por ela!

- Eu tive uma idéia, você sabe qual é a musica preferida dela???

- A música não, mas eu sei quem é o cantor preferido.

- Ótimo, ótimo, serve, agora presta atenção...



Lily ficou em quarto o resto do dia assim como tinha planejado. Mas ao contrario do que ela queria, o beijo que James havia lhe dado não saia de seus pensamentos. Lembrava-se de cada detalhe do rosto do menino, dos seus cabelos desalinhados que caiam freqüentemente sobre os seus olhos, dos olhos castanho-esverdeados, daquela boca, que boca – suspirou ela.

O restante do seu dia foi assim, ficou deitada em sua cama, pensando no que tinha acontecido naquele dia. A noite surgiu com uma velocidade tremendamente grande. O dia estava se encerrando e ela ali pensando no maldito beijo.

Natasha entrou no quarto. Já era tarde, tinha chegado as 6:00 da tarde de Hogsmead, o restante do dia passou a procurar a amiga. Não a encontrou em lugar nenhum e agora já sabia o por quê. Lily estava deitada em sua cama, dormindo. "Como ela pode dormir, ela tem que me contar o que aconteceu hoje com ela e com o James" – pensava a garota.

Por muitos minutos a menina ficou na duvida se deveria ou não acordar a amiga, mas acabou desistindo de acorda-la, ao ver o rosto que a menina tinha, ela estava sorrindo, o sonho que ela estava tendo deveria ser muito bom para ter um sorriso daquele tamanho estampado na cara. E assim a menina morta de cansaço decidiu ir dormir também. Aquele dia havia a deixado cansadíssima, nunca pensará que uma ida a Hogsmead com Sirius pudesse lhe fazer um tamanho estrago falando fisicamente é claro, porque por dentro a menina ainda dava pulos de alegria só de lembrar daquele encontro maravilhoso.

O dia amanheceu, era um dia completamente perfeito. O sol brilhava com muita força sob o céu azul completamente limpo. Os pássaros piavam lá fora, todos pareciam estar felizes, com exceção de uma pessoa: Lily Evans.

- Lily, acorda,- Natasha tentava convencer a amiga de levantar – anda logo Lily, eu sei que o sonho que você está tendo com o James deve estar muito bom, mas já está na hora do café.

Lily se levantou em um pulo. Como aquele nome quando pronunciado podia fazer tamanho estrago nela.

Nunca mais diga isso Natasha – berrou a menina – eu não estava sonhando com aquele insuportável.

- Finjo que acredito – disse a menina – mas e aí como foi o encontro com o James???

- Ele me levou para um lugar tão lindo Natasha – disse a menina sonhadora – mas eu não quero falar sobre isso.

- Como assim você não quer falar sobre isso Lily Evans, pode falar, desembucha!

- Ele me beijou – Lily tinha uma das mãos sobre os lábios.

- Ele te beijou – disse a garota eufórica - e o que você fez???

- Depois de eu dar um tapa nele eu fugi!

- Você bateu nele e ainda por cima fugiu! Lily o que é que você tem na cabeça???? O James te beija e você bate e foge dele! E o plano onde fica nessa história???

- Não fica – disse a garota desanimada.

- Como assim não fica??? Lembra, você tem que se vingar dele, ou - Natasha olhava sorrindo para Lily – você já se convenceu que ainda é apaixonada por ele e desistiu do plano??

- COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE EM FALAR ISSO!!!!!! – a garota estava completamente exaltada – VOCÊ NÃO TEM MEDO DE MORRER NATASHA. COMO VOCÊ PODE PENSAR QUE EU ESTOU APAIXONADA POR AQUELE.. AQUELE....

- Lindo, Maravilhoso???

- É… – Natasha caiu na gargalhada – Quer dizer, claro que não! – disse desconcertada ao perceber que tinha confirmado o que a amiga tinha dito.

- A primeira resposta é a que vale, minha cara – disse Natasha em meio as gargalhadas. Lily a olhava desapontada. - Então você vai desistir do plano, Lily?? – falou depois de conseguir controlar o seu ataque de risadas

- Vou não - corrigiu a menina – já desisti!

- Você quem sabe! Mas e aí vamos ou não vamos tomar café??

- Vamos, vamos.

O caminho para o salão principal foi feito sem que nenhuma das duas meninas pronunciasse uma palavra. Lily estava completamente estressada. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar James nem ao menos um segundo depois daquele 'beijo maldito' que era como ela se referia ao beijo que James lhe dera, nem nos sonhos… Ela teve um aterrorizante sonho com James. Eles estavam em um lindo campo florido, se divertiam, as risadas ecoavam pelo local, pareciam realmente estar se divertindo, mas quando se lembrava do mesmo o seu rosto ficava com uma expressão nada agradável.

- Oi meninas, tudo bem??? Fiquei sabendo do beijo Lily – Remo tinha um sorriso maroto entre os lábios.

- Por quê???? Por que, oh Merlim???? O que eu fiz para merecer isso???

- Calma Lily, você está muito exaltada!

- Calma um caramba. Primeiro sou obrigada a ficar ouvindo as gracinhas da Natasha e agora você Remo!. Ah, me poupem vocês dois!

Lily se distanciou dos amigos e foi sozinha para o Salão Principal. Ao chegar sentou-se em frente a mesa que estava repleta de guloseimas. Ela tinha ficado muito irritada com Remo, mas agora já tinha percebido que tinha forçado a barra e estava completamente arrependida do que tinha feito com o amigo. Os pensamentos de Lily foram interrompidos por uma voz, uma voz que ao ser escutada pelos seus ouvidos fez com que o seu corpo se arrepiasse por inteiro.

- Oi Lily – disse o menino sentando-se ao lado da garota.

"O que ele pensa que está fazendo aqui, já não basta ter me perturbado o dia inteiro ontem" – perguntava-se a menina.

- Lily, eu estou falando com você! Será que é pedir muito? Será que você não pode dizer nem um 'oi'?

- Vê se não me enche eu to com saco cheio de você porque você não me deixa em paz porque você não finge que eu não existo? – a menina pronunciou sem virgulas ou pontos, disse tudo sem parar nem um segundo para respirar.

- Você quer mesmo saber???

- Claro – disse a menina.

- Então ta bom – disse o menino se distanciando da garota e indo em direção da mesa dos professores.

- Professor Dumblore, eu queria pedir permissão para fazer uma coisa – disse o menino e em seguida colocou a sua boca perto do ouvido do diretor e sussurou algumas palavras em seu ouvido. O professor após dar um pequeno sorriso disse:

- Sinta-se a vontade James!

Lily olhava encabulada para o garoto, imaginando o que é que ele estava querendo fazer, e o mais intrigante, o que o diretor da escola tinha a ver com aquilo. James olhou para ela e deu um sorriso e em seguida conjurou um feitiço e imediatamente o salão ficou cheio de lírios. Todos os alunos estavam olhando para ele. E com uma voz incrivelmente alta ele disse:

- Aí vai a sua resposta Lily Evans.

O garoto se dirigiu para um semi-palco que havia na frente da mesa dos professores, e no mesmo instante Sirius também apareceu com um violão nos braços. Sirius começou a tocar uma música, uma musica conhecida por ela, e quando ela percebeu o que o garoto faria já era tarde demais como sempre.

O garoto disse:

- Eu não consigo te deixar em paz Lily, simplesmente porque... –e começou a cantar

You're just too good to be true **você é boa demias para ser verdade.**

Can't take my eyes off of you **não consigo tirar os meus olhos de você.**

You'd be like heaven to touch **você deve ser como tocar no paraíso.**

I wanna hold you so much **eu quero muito te segurar.**

At long last love has arrived **como se o amor duradouro tivesse chegado.**  
And I thank God I'm alive **eu agradeço a Deus por estar vivo.**

You're just too good to be true** você é boa demias para ser verdade.**

Can't take my eyes off of you** Não consigo tirar os meus olhos de você.**

O rosto da menina estava da cor de um tomate, estava mais vermelho que o seu cabelo, se é que isso é possível. No mesmo instante Natasha e Remo sentaram-se ao seu lado e os dois tinham um sorriso extremamente grande em seus rostos. Foi aí que Natasha disse:

- Lily, olhe para ele, afinal ele está cantando isso pra você.

Ao perceber que a menina olhava para ele, James mandou-lhe um beijo e continuou a cantar.

Pardon the way that I stare **perdoe o caminho que eu olho.**

There's nothing else to compare **não há nada comparado.**

The sight of you leaves me weak **a sua visão me deixar fraco.**

There are no words left to speak** não há palavras para expressar.**

So if you feel like I feel** mas se você sente como eu sinto.**

Please let me know that it's real **por favor permita-me saber se isso é real.**

You're just too good to be true **você é boa demais para ser verdade.**

Can't take my eyes off of you **não consigo tirar os meus olhos de você.**

Lily agora não estava mais vermelha e sim roxa, todos os alunos da escola olhavam para ela. Mas a garota não estava nervosa com James pelo mico que ele estava a fazendo pagar, ela olhava para ele com ternura e tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto.

I love you baby and if it's quite all right **eu amo você, querida, e se está tudo bem,**  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights** eu preciso de você querida, para aquecer a noite solitária.**

O garoto agora ia em direção a menina.

I love you baby, trust in me when I say **eu amo você, querida, acredite em mim quando eu digo:**

Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray** oh graciosa querida, não me derrube, eu imploro.**

Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay** oh graciosa querida, agora que te achei, fique.**

And let me love you baby, let me love you** e me deixa amar você, querida, me deixa amar você.**

Agora ele estava em sua frente, ele simplesmente a puxou da cadeira e a envolveu em um beijo. Todos os alunos, com exceção dos sonserinos começaram a bater palmas, havia muitas risadas ecoando no local. Ninguém acreditava no que o garoto tinha acabado de fazer, e para dizer a verdade nem ele mesmo acreditava. Mas apesar de todo o alvoroço que estava no Salão Principal, os dois ficaram ali, se beijando por muito e muito tempo, estavam muito envolvidos com aquele beijo para prestarem atenção no que estava acontecendo com as outras pessoas.

- Obrigada James – disse a menina, distanciando seus lábios apenas dois centímetros dos dele, e em seguida o envolveu em outro beijo.

Nota da autora:  
respondendo as reviews:  
Jéssy: vamos ver no que vai dar né, e eu também fico com pena dele, tadinho, ele era uma criança quando fez aquilo com ela.

Mile-Evans: obrigadu, que bom que você está gostando

MaH ClArInHa D realmente ninguém resiste a ele. E aí está o que aconteceu.

Bia obrigadu e aí está outro capitulo.

Mari-Buffy: completamente louca

Meninas obrigadão pelas reviews e continuem comentando ok!!

Bem é só isso. Próxima postagem: 24-01 até lá


	6. O efeito do beijo

6- O efeito do beijo

Por algum tempo os dois ficaram ali, envolvidos naquele beijo avassalador, porém depois de alguns minutos ela distanciou os seus lábios dos dele.

- Eu acho que já chamamos muita a atenção! – ela tinha um sorriso entre os lábios – me encontra no salão comunal daqui a uns 10 minutos, eu vou ficar te esperando.

James ainda com rosto de quem tinha acabado de ter um sonho maravilhoso apenas conseguiu pronunciar um "Ok".

E em seguida a garota deu as costas e foi em direção a saída do Salão Principal. Logo atrás dela estava Natasha, que estava completamente eufórica.

- Nossa Lily, foi tão lindo, eu nunca vi nem ouvi falar de uma declaração tão linda como essa.

Lily olhou para a amiga e depois de dar um sorriso, que diga-se de passagem bem tímido, continuou seu percurso rumo ao Salão Comunal.

- Aquela música, aqueles lírios – continuava a garota – o beijo... É o beijo, esse sim foi a coisa mais bonita! – disse a garota entusiasmada – Lily será que dá pra você falar alguma coisa? Foi com você que aconteceu isso tudo sabia! E você fica aí com esse sorrisinho na boca e não fala nada!

- Falar o que? – disse a menina calma

- Como falar o que? O que você sentiu, o que você achou, o que você vai fazer...

A última pergunta a pegou completamente despreparada.

- Como assim o que eu vou fazer? – perguntou a menina assustada.

- Lily acorda! Declaração, flores, beijo, encontro.

- Que encontro? – ela parecia mais assustada ainda.

- O que você acabou de marcar com ele. O que irá acontecer daqui a menos de 7 minutos.

- Não eu não marquei! - ela estava muito preocupada. – Marquei?

- O que é que está acontecendo com você Lily é claro que você marcou você disse: "me encontra no salão comunal daqui a uns 10 minutos, eu vou ficar te esperando", eu creio que isso pode ser considerado um encontro não?

- Eu não acredito que eu fiz isso!

- Fez o que?

- Marquei esse encontro, eu não me lembro de ter marcado.

- Lily você está me preocupando, dá para parar de fazer gracinhas!

- Eu não estou brincando – nesse momento a garota parou de andar e segurou na mão de sua amiga.

- Então é serio?

- É claro que é.

- Calma Lily, deve ter uma explicação lógica para isso. Deixe-me pensar... Talvez você ainda estivesse sob o efeito do beijo e disse aquilo sem pensar.

- Será?

- É a única coisa que eu consigo imaginar, mas que mesmo assim não deixa de ser uma explicação estranha.

- Então é isso 'estranha', essa palavra tem tudo a ver com o James.

Natasha riu ao ver o brilho dos olhos de sua amiga e o sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios ao pronunciar aquele nome.

- Por que você está rindo?

- Nada, nada – disfarçou a garota - mas é melhor nos apresarmos, você não quer chegar atrasada no encontro que você mesma marcou quer?

- É claro que não!

- Mas o que vocês vão fazer no Salão Comunal? Já sei quer aproveitar o tempo perdido!

- Fica quieta Natasha, deixa de ser boba. Eu não sei com que intenção eu marquei esse encontro naquele instante que eu estava sob 'o efeito daquele beijo', mas já sei o que eu vou fazer agora.

- O que? – perguntou a garota animada.

- Vou esclarecer todas as minhas duvidas sobre ele, o porque ...- nesse momento o tom de voz da menina entristeceu.

- Esquece isso Li, se passou há tanto tempo!

- É melhor irmos andando, ele já deve estar lá me esperando – disse desviando o assunto da conversa. Durante todo o restante do percurso até o Salão Comunal elas não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra. Quando entraram pelo quadro da mulher gorda depararam se com um garoto de cabelos despenteados deitado em um sofá de frente a lareira.

- Boa sorte Li! – e depois de dizer isso a amiga se dirigiu na direção do quarto feminino.

A menina se dirigiu rumo ao lugar onde ele estava. Ao olhar seu rosto viu um sorriso, um sorriso que iluminava todo o seu semblante, ele tinha os olhos fechados e não tinha percebido que a ela estava ali até ela o chamar.

- James?!

Em um pulo ele se levantou do sofá, sentiu-se um pouco constrangido, mas mesmo assim o sorriso não saiu de seus lábios.

- Oi Lily, desculpa...- mas ele foi interrompido pela garota que pois uma de suas mãos sobre o lábio do garoto, para que ele parasse de falar.

- Bem, eu acho que antes de qualquer coisa nós temos que nos conhecer melhor. Proponho um jogo de perguntas e respostas, eu começo , tudo bem?

O garoto surpreso com a proposta, apenas concordou sacudindo a cabeça.

- Por que passa tanto as mãos sobre o cabelo? – disse ela sorrindo.

- Acho que é uma mania – respondeu, também sorrindo.

- Como você consegue capturar o pomo com tanta velocidade?

- Acho que sorte!

- Para onde você vai nas noites em que some do castelo?

- Isso é um segredo – disse sorrindo – mas prometo que quando puder, eu falo.

- O por quê de tantas meninas? – disse sem jeito

- Pelo fato de que a única que eu queria, desejava, não conseguir me perdoar – ele olhava no fundo dos olhos da garota.

- Por que você fez aquilo? – os olhos dela agora estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Falta de Maturidade, criancice, talvez por querer aparecer, ser o cara que ri das meninas apaixonadas por ele. Eu era um completo idiota.

Ela tinha a cabeça baixa.

- E por que você fez isso agora a pouco? - ela continuava de cabeça baixa, tinha medo de encarar aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados.

- Por que eu percebi que eu te amava, que eu não podia te perder, que você era tudo para mim – Nesse instante ele colocou uma de suas mãos sobre o queixo da garota, levantou a sua cabeça e olhando dentro dos olhos dela encharcados por lágrimas disse – você é tudo pra mim, Lily! – e a abraçou, envolveu-a em seus braços. Como era bom estar ali com ela, como era bom tê-la perto de si. Lily encostada em um dos ombros do garoto derramava rios de lágrimas. Aquilo tudo que ele tinha dito havia mexido com ela.

Depois de alguns instantes abraçados o garoto se distanciou e enxugando com suas mãos algumas lágrimas que rolavam do rosto da garota disse:

- Você me perdoa? – tinha um aspecto apreensivo – Lily, me perdoa?! Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo, e e... – estava completamente desnorteado – eu te amo – disse olhando nos olhos da garota – eu não queria aceitar, mas o fato é que eu te amo, que eu não consigo viver longe de você. Espero que não tenha descoberto isso tarde de mais...

A garota ainda chorava, aquelas palavras eram tudo o que ela sempre tinha desejado ouvir. Ela tinha que falar alguma coisa, ele estava perguntando se o perdoava, se já era tarde de mais. Ela ficou ali, sentada no sofá olhando para o chão, perdida com tantos pensamentos, claro que não era tarde de mais! Claro que ela o perdoaria! Mas quando ela decidiu responder ao garoto percebeu que ele não estava mais ali.

- James, – disse correndo em direção as escadas de acesso ao dormitório masculino – aonde você vai?

- Eu vou sair da sua vida, não é isso que você quer? – disse o garoto sem olhar para traz.

- Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? – disse a menina segurando em seu braço e o virando na direção que ela estava – por que você saiu daquele jeito, sem nem me deixar responder.

- Eu pensei que o silêncio fosse a sua resposta – ele fitava o chão.

- É claro que não era, seu bobão – nesse momento ela puxou-o para perto de si, prendeu-o entre seus braços e deu-lhe um beijo completamente apaixonado.

- Como é que você consegue fazer isso comigo – ele disse distanciando seus lábios alguns milímetros dos da garota.

- Isso o que?

- Me deixar completamente louco por você! – e eles se envolveram novamente em um longo e quente beijo.

**Nota da autora""**

Meninas obrigadu pelas reviews>)

E para quem perguntou, o nome da musica é Cant take my eyes of you e quem canta e o Frank Sinatra

Aí está o cap. , espero que tenham gostado

bjinhos pam


	7. A ida dos marotosa ao Salão comunal

Cap 7 –A ida dos marotos para o Salão Comunal

Eu acho que já chamamos muita a atenção! – ela tinha um sorriso entre os lábios – Me encontra no salão comunal daqui a uns 10 minutos, eu vou ficar te esperando.

James ficou completamente surpreso com a reação da menina, aquela era Lily Evans! Com certeza não era ela... Pelo menos não a que ele conhecia. Ficou completamente fascinado com o outro lado da garota que acabará de conhecer.

James, o que você acha de sair do meio do corredor, e se sentar aqui na mesa? – perguntava Sirius indignado ao ver a cara de garotinha apaixonada que o amigo estava fazendo.

Não, eu tenho que ir pro Salão Comunal.

Mas ela disse "daqui a uns 10 minutos" – disse Sirius tentando imitar a voz da menina – e não daqui a meio segundo.

Vamos logo meninos - o garoto fazia sinal para que eles se levantassem – eu quero estar lá antes dela.

Se é assim... – disse Remo se levantando.

Não mesmo, eu não vou! – Sirius estava completamente nervoso – Os meus dias de vela terminaram Sr. Potter.

Vê se te manca Sirius! Até parece que eu iria querer que você ficasse lá. Vocês sobem comigo até o Salão e depois vão fazer qualquer coisa, como por exemplo, se encontrar com a bela menina de olhos azuis que está fazendo companhia para a Lily nesse exato momento.

É, melhor irmos indo... – disse Sirius se levantando com um sorriso estampado no rosto – Vamos Rabicho depois você come! – e puxou o garoto da cadeira.

Os quatro se dirigiam para a saída do salão comunal.

É James, quem diria, você e a Lily se beijando na frente de todo o colégio – disse Sirius batendo nas costas do garoto.

E o mais incrível – disse Remo sorrindo – ela lhe dando um beijo! Meus parabéns Pontas, finalmente conseguiu realizar o seu sonho.

Sonho oculto e misterioso, que só conseguiu decifrar graças a alguns toques aqui dos gostosões.

Podes crer, o que seria de mim sem vocês meninos? – James parou de frente para os garotos e olhou nos olhos de cada um deles – Valeu, valeu mesmo.

Não precisa chorar James – Sirius caçoava do garoto – nós sabemos que somos indispensáveis.

Os garotos agora pararam de frente a um quadro de uma menina magrela e raquítica.

Como vão meninos? – disse ela sorrindo para os garotos.

Muito bem Fantine – James sorria para a mesma.

No mesmo momento o quadro se moveu e atrás dele eis que surge uma escada em caracol, os quatro entraram pelo quadro sem que ninguém visse, subiram as escadas e quando saíram já estavam em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda.

Essas passagens são tão úteis! – disse Sirius sorrindo.

É mesmo, mas Almofadinhas, e o seu caso com a Natasha como vai?

Bom muito bom.

Hiiiii, será que temos aqui outro maroto apaixonado? – Remo ria da cara que Sirius fez quando ele disse isso.

Não, – disse ele espantado – não é pra tanto.

Mas gostando dela você est�, né Almofadinhas? – James olhava com um ar curioso para o garoto.

Pode ser, mas eu não estou morto para as outras sacou cara? Eu não consigo me imaginar ficando só com uma menina.

Então isso explica o por que de tantas risadinhas para a Ketalin(1) está manhã? – perguntou Pedro.

Você não teria coragem – Remo parecia preocupado – teria?

Não sei não Aluado – disse Sirius rindo.

Você vai se arrepender se fizer isso, pode escrever o que eu estou te dizendo. Vai se arrepender profundamente.

E o que é que você vai fazer? – disse Sirius encarando o garoto.

Eu nada, mas pode se preparar, porque se a Natasha descobrir...

A mulher gorda olhava confusa para os garotos.

Hei, vocês vão ficar aí, plantados em frente ao meu quadro falando sobre seus sentimentos ou vão dizer logo a senha e me deixar em paz?

Chifre de Unicórnio – disse Pedro.

No mesmo instante o quadro deu passagem para o Salão Comunal.

O que será que deu nela- disse Remo – eu nunca a vi assim.

Ontem a Fantine me disse que ela levou um fora do Gerold do 3º andar.

Gerold? – perguntou Pedro – o cavaleiro Gerold.

Esse mesmo – disse James.

James, James, eu acho que a Li não vai gostar muito dessa intimidade que você tem com a Fantine – disse Remo caçoando do garoto – você sabe mulheres apaixonadas são capazes de tudo. Se algum dia o quadro da Fantine aparecer rasgado a culpa será toda sua!

RARARARARARARA, muito engraçado Aluado, – o garoto olhava para o garoto – mas é melhor vocês irem subindo, ela pode chegar a qualquer momento. – disse ele se dirigindo se deitando em uma poltrona próxima a lareira.

Nós vamos te esperar no quarto. Depois que vocês tiverem acabado o que irão fazer você sobe lá pra nos contar – e depois de Sirius ter dito isso os três marotos subiram em direção ao quarto.

James tinha os olhos fechados, pensava no que Remo tinha acabado de falar. Como seria divertido ver a Lily sentir ciúme da Fantine, tirando a parte do quadro rasgado e tudo mais.

James!

No mesmo instante ele abriu os olhos e se deparou com um rosto maravilhoso, o rosto dela e em um pulo se levantou.

;  ;  ;  ;  ;  ;  ;  ;  ;  ;  ;  ;  ;  ;  ;  ; 

E aí cara, como foi com a ruivinha?– disse Sirius ao ver James entrando no quarto, pulando na cama e pisoteando os outros dois marotos que estavam sentados ao seu lado.

Pô Almofadinhas, vê se tenta se controlar – disse o lobo esfregando suas mãos na parte do braço que o garoto havia pisado.

É mesmo – já o gorducho esfregava uma de suas pernas – parece até uma cadela entusiasmada pelo osso que está em sua frente.

Rabicho, como você se atreve a me chamar de – o garoto mirava o golpe que daria em Pedro com a mão quando James o segurou.

Me sinto tão lisonjeado por ter causado esse pequeno tumulto – dizia o maroto sorrindo – mas eu acho que já está indo longe de mais – e no momento empurrou Sirius para a cama ao lado – Isso não é motivo para brigas Almofadinhas, como você é descontrolado!

O garoto mirava o chão.

É...- disse sem jeito – eu acho que me descontrolei um pouco, foi mal Pedroca – e em seguida deu um tapa na cabeça do garoto.

Imagina, deixa pra lá – Pedro tentava esconder o medo que ainda sentia com um sorriso – mas e aí, como foi James!

Foi maravilhoso – disse o menino se jogando na cama que havia empurrado Sirius – simplesmente maravilhoso.

Errrr... que tinha sido bom todos nós já sabíamos só de olhar para a cara de gazela apaixonada que você entrou no quarto – disse Sirius fitando o garoto.

Depois teremos uma conversinha a respeito da cara de gazela apaixonada – James dirigiu um olhar congelante para Sirius – mas o que vocês querem saber?

Tudo – disseram os três ao mesmo tempo.

Então ta, vocês subiram e eu fiquei l�, deitado na poltrona...

Isso nós já sabemos – disse Rabicho inconformado.

Santa paciência, será que dá para me deixar continuar? – James olhou para o garoto e sentando-se na cama continuou – e eu fiquei l�, pensando em como seria divertido se a Lily sentisse ciúmes da Fantine – nesse momento Remo deu uma risada que mais se parecia com um uivo – continuando – ele novamente olhou com desaprovação só que agora para Remo – até que ela chegou e me propôs um jogo...

Um jogo, não me diga que vocês ficaram lá no salão comunal jogando uma partida de xadrez bruxo? – disse Sirius.

É claro que não né – disse o menino sem paciência – era um jogo de perguntas e respostas, e ela disse que iria começar.

Ihhhhhhh... já até sei onde isso vai dar.

Exatamente, depois de me perguntar coisas do tipo: por que você meche tanto nesse cabelo e como eu consigo capturar o pomo com tanta velocidade ela chegou no 'ato não pensado'.

E o que você disse?

Resumindo, eu disse que eu era imaturo e que sentia muito e que estava muito arrependido de ter feito aquilo com ela.

O garoto arrependido – disse Pedro.

E o que mais ela perguntou? – disse Remo

Ela perguntou o por que de tantas meninas.

E aí você respondeu que era simplesmente por que você não é bicha não é mesmo? – Disse Sirius.

É claro que não. Eu disse que era por que a única que eu queria não conseguia me perdoar... – mas ele foi interrompido.

Pode parar com essa melação – Sirius fazia uma cara de nojo – nos já entendemos.

E depois ela perguntou o por que eu fiz aquilo hoje de manhã.

E o que você disse – perguntou Remo.

Eu acho que a parte interessante eu já ouvi. É melhor eu dar o fora pois a sessão 'mamãe me acuda estou apaixonado' já começou – e dizendo isso Sirius saiu do quarto.

Disse que fiz porque eu havia percebido que ela era tudo na minha vida e eu a amava e que só esperava que não fosse tarde de mais. E agora é que vem a parte mais impressionante.

Por quê? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Pedro.

Eu fiquei lá parado ao lado dela, ela olhando para o chão e eu olhando para ela, esperando que ela me falasse que não era tarde demais. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu, tudo ficou no profundo silêncio, não havia nem uma resposta. Foi aí que eu percebi que o silêncio era a sua resposta, e resolvi deix�-la em paz.

Como você pode ser tão bobo James?

Foi exatamente o que ela me disse Aluado- disse o garoto sorrindo – quando eu já estava subindo as escadas para o quarto ela segurou o meu braço e perguntou o que eu estava fazendo, eu disse que iria deix�-la em paz que compreendia que o silêncio era a sua resposta de que já era tarde demais e foi aí que ela disse 'é claro que não seu bobão' e me deu um beijo.

Puxa, realmente foi maravilhoso hein!

É, mas o que vocês acham de nós, depois de acharmos o Sírius, aquele otário, irmos fazer uma visitinha a cozinha? Isso tudo com a Lily me deixou com muita fome!

Ótima idéia! – disse Pedro – meu estômago está roncando.

E me diz quando o seu estômago está satisfeito Rabicho? – disse Remo se dirigindo a porta do dormitório com os outros garotos.


	8. SisiXNati

8- Sisi X Nati

Não fica assim – Lily enxugava as lagrimas que rolavam do rosto da amiga.

Lily e Natasha estavam em uma sala de aula abandonada, elas tinham acabado de ver uma coisa que não sairia tão facilmente da cabeça de Natasha.

Isso explica as trocas de sorrisos, na hora eu pensei que não fosse nada de mais, mais agora tudo se encaixa, mas ele me paga!

Como assim, você viu ele aos sorrisos com a Ketalin e não fez nada? Natasha pelo amor de Merlim, toda a Hogwarts sabe que ela é louca por ele!

Eu sei, eu sou uma mula chifruda! – disse a menina enxugando o restante de lagrimas que ainda saiam de seus olhos – mas chega de choro, ele não merece. Mas o que é para você está guardado Sirius Black, me aguarde!

O que você vai fazer Natasha?

Eu não quero te envolver nisso Lily, afinal você namora o melhor amigo dele e eu não quero causar brigas entre vocês dois. Mas não se preocupe, tudo vai sair perfeitamente bem! Só quero te pedir uma coisa, nenhuma palavra do que acabamos de ver para ninguém, vamos agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ahhhnnnn – Lily tinha a cara surpresa – você não vai terminar com ele?  
-Isso seria muito pouco Lily, muito pouco. Mas é melhor nos apresarmos, senão vamos chegar atrasadas na aula de Historia de Magia e o Professor Liyer não vai gostar nem um pouquinho se isso acontecer.

Os alunos esperavam o professor Liyer de Historia da Magia na sala de aula. Natasha e Lily foram as primeiras a chegarem. Natasha não falou nem mais uma palavra relacionada ao beijo presenciado por ela e por sua amiga assim que saíram da sala, era como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Oi Li – James havia acabado de se sentar atrás da mesa das garotas, ele segurava uma mecha dos cabelos de Lily – Natasha o que você acha de deixar a Lily sentar aqui comigo? Eu acho que não vai ter problema não é mesmo? Assim, quando o Sirius chegar ele senta aí com você!

Não, eu não acho uma ...- mas Lily foi interrompida.

É claro James. Vai logo Lily, é até melhor que eu mato um pouco da saudade do Sirius. Por falar nele, onde ele está James? – a garota olhava para James.

Eu não o vejo desde o almoço.

Não havia nem um pingo de falsidade no olhar do garoto, ele não deve saber – pensava ela – não deve saber que ele esta aos amasos com aquela menina.

É ele anda bem sumido ultimamente – disse a menina – deve estar por aí combinando sobre as táticas do jogo de amanhã. Grifinória contra Lufa-Lufa, realmente vai ser um jogo bárbaro.

Não sei porque bárbaro – disse ele abraçando a ruiva que tinha acabado de sentar do seu lado – nós sempre ganhamos da Lufa-Lufa nos primeiros 10 minutos!

É, mas eles não tinham o jogador que eles tem agora – disse a menina sorrindo – Rodolf Jilield, um gato e um ótimo batedor.

Eu acho que o Sirius não vai gostar muito dessa sua animação em relação ao Rodolf Natasha. Falando nele – James olhava para o moreno que estava em sua frente olhando para a garota.

Do que é que eu não vou gostar James? – perguntava nervoso.

Nada, nada não – disse o menino.

Sabe o que é Si, é que eu tava falando pro James do novo batedor da Lufa-Lufa o Rodolf Jilield, sabe aquele gatinho do 7º ano.

Gatinho é, vou te mostrar quem é o gatinho – e em seguida o menino deu um beijo nela com um furor que era de dar medo.

Para com isso Sirius – disse a menina batendo no garoto – você está ficando louco é? Sai daqui vai, eu não quero sentar com você seu brutamontes.

Não vou sair mesmo! – disse o menino se despreguiçando.

Se você não sai eu saio – a menina se dirigiu a algumas carteiras a frente da que ela estava.

Pedro, será que você poderia me fazer um favor?

O que?

Mudar de lugar comigo – disse a menina apontando para a carteira vazia no lado de Sirius – é que eu tenho que falar algumas coisinhas com o Remo.

É claro – disse o menino se levantando e levando consigo o seu material.

O que esta acontecendo com você Natasha? – disse Remo para a garota.

Nada, Remo, nunca estive melhor – a menina tinha um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

Na realidade ela havia acabado de ter certeza de que seu plano funcionaria. Cuide-se Sisi, por que agora Natasha a imperdoável está na área – dizia-se para si mesma.

Lily e os marotos tomavam café, o dia estava completamente favorável a um jogo de quadribol. Todos na mesa da Grifinória pareciam animados, um dia completamente propicio para uma vitória.

Calma, Li, eu não vou deixar ninguém acertar um balaço nele.

É, eu sei que você não vai deixar, só tome cuidado para você não me acertar – James disse sorrindo.

Aquilo foi um acidente James, eu ia acertar o Jield, mas você voou com uma rapidez tão grande que eu nem me toquei que poderia te acertar.

Esse é o meu papel não, voar o mais rápido possível!

Ta bom James – o garoto parecia ter ficado encabulado com a brincadeirinha- Lily e a Natasha? Eu não a vejo desde a aula de Historia da Magia, ela está tão estranha.

Por que será né? – Lily tinha um olhar magoado.

O que?

Nada Black. Se você está tão preocupado com ela por que não vai procur�-la? – a menina disse tudo sem olhar para o garoto – James, o que você de darmos uma voltinha pelo castelo antes que você tenha que sair correndo para o jogo?

Ótima idéia. Te encontro lá Sirius. Até a vitória meninos.

Por que será que ela me chamou de Black?

Relaxa, Sirius, mulheres tem dias de mal humor, mas se eu fosse você faria o que a Lily disse, vai procurar a Natasha, para de ficar fingindo que não está nem aí, vai logo – disse Remo.

É claro que eu não vou. Nunca corri atrás de ninguém, não vai ser agora que isso vai acontecer.

Coindaddo – disse Pedro de boca cheia.

Rabicho, engole primeiro – disse Remo.

Cuidado para não perder ela – disse o garoto depois de fazer o que o amigo havia lhe proposto.

Imagina, Sirius não perde ninguém, só ganha, meu querido.

Os alunos já se dirigiam para as arquibancadas, todos estavam muito animados para o jogo.

Sirius ia em direção dos outros jogadores, ele não havia encontrado Natasha. Desde a aula de Historia da Magia ela estava diferente com ele, ele se lembrava do que tinha acontecido no seu encontro com a Ketalin, de como não conseguia parar de pensar na Natasha enquanto beijava a menina.

Sirius, Sirius, será que você se apaixonou – perguntava-se para si mesmo – é claro que não, não pode ter acontecido isso.

De repente ele se deparou com ela de costas, atrás de uma das arquibancadas beijando outro garoto, ou melhor se despedindo de outro garoto com um beijo, pois logo em seguida ele saiu correndo numa velocidade incrível.

Ele se aproximou do lugar onde ela estava e quando ela se virou ele olhou em seus olhos e disse.

O que é que está acontecendo aqui Natasha?

Não sei do que você está falando.

Não seja boba – gritava o garoto – eu estou falando de você beijando o imbecil do Rodolf Jilield.

Ah, isso! – disse a menina sorrindo – mas eu não quero que você chame ele assim.

Como assim 'ah, isso', você ta achando que eu tenho cara de otário, e eu chamo ele do que eu quiser, ele é um covarde isso sim, assim que me viu saiu correndo de medo, mas vamos l�, você tem muita coisa pra me explicar.

A menina estava dando gargalhadas, teve um verdadeiro ataque de risos.

Será que dava pra você parar de rir da minha cara? – o garoto segurava o braço dela.

Me solta, e o Rodi não fugiu de você, ele simplesmente tinha um compromisso.

Rodi, pelo visto vocês já estão bem íntimos né?

É, ele me pediu hoje me namoro, coisa que você nunca foi capaz de fazer.

O que?

É isso mesmo Sirius, e eu estou pensando seriamente em aceitar, ele é um cara super legal, muito bonito, então eu acho melhor a gente terminar.

Terminar? Quem você pensa que é para terminar comigo desse jeito, ou melhor quem você pensa que eu sou pra me tratar desse jeito.

Sirius será que dava pra você parar de drama!

Eu gosto de você – o menino gritou.

Cala a boca seu imbecil, você gosta é de você mesmo e dos seus amigos, agora de mim, nunca você nunca gostou. Isso é bem do seu feitio seu nojento, quando percebe que está perdendo o jogo começa a jogar sujo.

É serio, eu gosto de você – os olhos do garoto agora estavam cheios de lagrima.

Você deveria ter pensado nisso antes de sair beijando outras garotas – disse ela olhando para o garoto – e vê se me esquece.

Outras garotas?

Eu vi você beijando a Ketalin Sirius, não se faça de idiota, e parece que por sua culpa perdemos o jogo.

O jogo!

Pois é, esse era o compromisso do Rodolf – a garota estampava um imenso sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

O garoto saiu correndo, talvez ainda desse tempo, mas para seu desespero ouviu a voz de Briohi dizendo:

É com muito pesar que informo que a Grifinória não poderá jogar por estar com um jogador a menos, ou seja, Lufa-Lufa vence por W.O, que pena pois eu tinha certeza que seria um ótimo jogo.

Ao chegar no vestiário deparou-se com um time completamente exaltado.

Sirius onde você estava? – gritou Krind o capitão do time.

Bem é que eu tive um probleminha com a Natasha e acabei... – ele foi interrompido abruptamente por Krind.

EU NÃO ACREDITO- gritou o garoto – VOCÊ SE ATRASOU POR CAUSA DA NATASHA, NÓS PERDEMOS O JOGO POR CAUSA DE UMA DE SUAS MENININHAS SIRIUS!

Todos olhavam para o garoto com muito desapontamento, James o fitava com um ponto de exclamação evidente no rosto.

Bem desculpa pessoal, eu prometo que no próximo jogo eu vou dar tudo de mim para ganharmos, nós ainda não fomos desclassificados, é a primeira fase.

Sorte sua que estamos na 1º Fase do Campeonato Sirius, mas quanto ao próximo jogo creio que você não vai poder nos ajudar em muita coisa.

Hammmm?

É isso mesmo, eu não posso te deixar ileso e como punição você não poderá jogar na próxima partida.

Mas você não pode...

Ele pode sim, Senhor Black – a Professora Minerva acabará de entrar no vestiário.

Isso que aconteceu hoje foi uma tremenda irresponsabilidade Sr. Black, espero que não se repita! – e depois de lançar um olhar culposo para o menino saiu da sala.

Bem desculpa a demora povus e povas , sabe é que aconteceu tanta coisa depois da ultima postagem que eu nem tive tempo - mas aí estão dois capítulos e pretendo colocar o próximo o mais rápido possível.

O que vocês acham, a Natasha tem que ficar com o Sirius ou não?

Me avisem nas reviews, é que eu quero fazer um final diferente dos finais. Bem vocês vão ver, mas por enquanto só me digam se preferem que ela fique com ele ou não;

Bem por hoje é só...

Bjinhos e espero que estejam gostando da fic


	9. 9 A verdade

9- A Verdade

Eu ainda não entendi o porque de você ainda não ter dito para ela Severus, você vai esperar até eles se casarem é?

É meu caro Lucios, o dia finalmente chegou, imagine a cara daquela sangue-ruim ao descobrir que o seu rolinho com aquele ridículo se deu graças a uma aposta, um desafio para ser mais exato, e um desafio feito por mim – o garoto apoiava suas mãos para seu próprio peito rindo da situação.

Até que enfim, eu não estava nem conseguindo mais comer, só de olhar para aqueles dois trocando beijos e caricias.

Os alunos estavam tomando café da manhã no Salão Principal, o dia não amanhecerá muito bem, o céu estava completamente cinza e um vento gelado pairava pelo ar. James e Lily tomavam café na mesa da Grifinória juntamente com Natasha. Os únicos felizes na mesa pareciam ser os dois, pois os grifinórios ainda não estavam muito satisfeitos com a perda para Lufa-Lufa da ultima semana. Natasha estava muito satisfeita com o que tinha feito, porém uma dor ainda permanecia em seu coração. Sirius e os outros marotos localizavam-se em uma das pontas da mesa, um pouco isolados dos outros alunos, Remo e Pedro conversavam animados sobre uma nova poção que tinham aprendido na ultima aula, enquanto Sirius mirava o seu prato, prato este cheio de mingau. O garoto estava cabisbaixo, cabisbaixo até demais.

Sirius, - Remo interrompeu a conversa que estava tendo com Pedro ao perceber a gravidade da situação – você não vai mesmo falar o que está acontecendo com você, desde o jogo contra Lufa-Lufa você está assim e a única coisa que nós sabemos é que você teve um problema com a Natasha e só sabemos isso graças ao James, o que está acontecendo?

Nada Remo, não se preocupa, eu vou dar umas voltas por aí, eu não estou mesmo com fome! – e empurrando o prato de mingau para frente saiu do Salão.

Severo Snape e Lucios Malfoy observavam o casal.

E a que horas você vai falar?

A qualquer momento, eu só tenho que encontrá-la sozinha, mas de hoje não passa meu caro.

Lily, eu preciso te contar uma coisa, o que você acha de nos encontrarmos depois das aulas hoje, lá pra umas 4:00 lá no lago?

Ihhh, James, sabe o que é? É que eu marquei de estudar com a Natasha depois que as aulas acabarem, ela está indo muito mal em Poções e eu preciso dar uma forcinha, eu já ia até te falar que hoje não daria para te ver antes do jantar.

O garoto um pouco desconcertado apenas consentiu com a cabeça.

James – disse Remo ao se aproximar do lugar onde eles estavam – eu acho melhor você ter uma conversa com o Sirius, ele não está muito bem sabe, já faz dias que ele ta com uma tromba maior que a tromba de um elefante, pra ser mais exato, desde o jogo – e ao falar disso lembrou-se de Natasha e virou em direção a menina.

James ao perceber o olhar interrogativo que o maroto mandava para a menina disse:

É, é melhor eu ir ver o que ele tem, mas aonde ele está em Remo – e empurrou o garoto em direção a porta e deu uma piscadela para Lily.

Depois de passar alguns minutos andando pelo jardim da escola, James encontrou Sirius encostado na parede da estufa, o menino tinha um olhar triste e parecia estar em outro universo, estava tão distraído que nem percebeu quando o seu amigo se sentou ao seu lado.

Almofadinhas, você não vai mesmo me falar o que aconteceu? – James fitava o garoto.

O que? Como você veio parar aqui? Mais isso também não importa. Você pergunta isso pra mim como se a Lily já não tivesse te falado o que aquela amiguinha dela fez comigo.

É realmente a Li me disse SIM, mas não no mesmo ponto de vista que você, pra falar a verdade ela me disse uma história bem maior do que a que você com certeza iria me contar.

Como assim bem maior?

Eu acho que você deve saber do que eu estou falando né, Sirius.

Não, sinceramente eu não sei. Eu simplesmente encontrei ela beijando aquele aquele..., a poucos minutos do jogo e depois disso você já sabe o que aconteceu.

Será que foi só isso mesmo? Por que será que uma menina que era louca por você iria te trair assim da noite pro dia? É o que eu me pergunto todos os dias? Por que será né Sirius?

Pô meu, eu ia lá saber que ela ia passar naquele corredor bem na hora que eu tava beijando a Ketalin? Eu sei que fascilei, mas ela além de me trair fez a gente perder o jogo, perder o jogo!

Não venha colocar a culpa de suas irresponsabilidades nas pessoas Sirius, você sabe muito bem que ela não te acorrentou lá, pelo contrario quem é que foi procurar ela antes do jogo?

Ta bom a culpa é minha, mas e agora o que eu faço? Eu gosto dela, e ela nunca mais vai querer olhar na minha cara.

Não fica assim Sirius. Nós vamos dar um jeito.

Não sei não Pontas, não sei mesmo.

É meu caro Almofadinhas, pelo visto nós dois estamos completamente encrencados!

Encrencados! Que eu saiba o único que foi traído aqui fui eu!

É, parece que você já esqueceu do que eu fiz com a Lily né?

Você traiu ela e não me disse? Seu cachorro!

Larga de ser idiota Sirius, é claro que eu não trai a Li, você é louco? A Aposta!

Puttzzzz... A aposta eu nem me lembrava mais, e agora, o Snape não falou pra ela falou, senão a gente quebra toda aquela cara ensebada dele!

Não, não foi o Snape que falou e nem vai ser ele que vai falar, eu, eu que vou dizer pra ela!

Você só pode estar louco né, James, você acha que ela vai te desculpar, ela vai te odiar pro resto da vida.

Eu não posso mais esconder isso dela Sirius, e se ela me amar de verdade ela vai ver que foi apenas uma brincadeira boba e que isso não importa por que eu a amo, eu descobri depois da aposta que a amava.

Fala sério, você sempre soube que gostava dela, só não queria acreditar, mas quanto esse papinho de perdão, sinto decepcioná-lo, mas de 100 , a possibilidade disso acontecer é de 0,999.

Como você consegue animar as pessoas em Sirius.

Foi mal, eu não queria acabar com as suas esperanças cara, mas você sabe que quando eu estou mal eu não consigo mentir. É realmente nós estamos ferrados James, completamente ferrados, você sabe como ela é esquentadinha James.

Nati, como você ta?- Lily olhava para a garota que estava sentada a sua frente tomando uma xícara de achocolatado.

Eu to bem, na medida do possível.

Pelo visto o Sirius também não está tão bem!

Ele é um idiota, um galinhazinho que sempre chifrou, mas nunca foi chifrado, eu realmente marquei a vida daquele corno miserável. Ele nunca irá se esquecer de Natasha Bloom a menina que meteu um par gigantes de chifres na cabeça dele.

É pelo visto com o Sirius não tem volta, mas e o Rodolf, ele não tinha pedido pra namorar com você?

Eu falei com ele hoje e achei melhor deixar as coisas como estão, eu ainda estou muito magoada sabe Li – os olhos da menina estavam cheios de lagrimas – mas pelo menos eu consegui me vingar daquele filho da mãe.

Eu não tiro sua razão Nati, se o James fizesse isso comigo eu sinceramente nunca mais olharia na cara dele.

Mas a sua sorte é que o James é completamente apaixonado por você! – a menina abaixou a cabeça – Li, eu fiquei de dar uns toques para a Maressa de Feitiços, eu te encontro na sala ta bom?

Ta eu vou terminar de tomar meu café e te encontro lá!

É agora Lucius vamos lá!

E no mesmo instante que Natasha saiu da mesa Snape e Malfoy foram em direção a Lily.

Olá sangue-ruim! – disse Snape sentando-se em um dos lados da garota.

Oiee Lilizinha fedidinha – disse Malfoy se sentando do outro da garota.

O que vocês querem aqui? – perguntou a garota vermelha de tanta raiva.

Queremos conversar com a sortuda que está namorando o grande apanhador James Potter, sortuda ou azarada, o que você acha Severo?

Eu diria bem mais do que azarada, a coitada que está namorando o Potinho.

ahhhhhh – os dois riram ao mesmo tempo.

Se vocês me derem licença...

Calma Evans, nós ainda nem começamos a falar o que viemos falar para você sobre o seu amorzinho.

Vocês não tem nada para falar do James! E agora me deixem em paz!

Você acha mesmo que ele te ama? – perguntou Snape.

Acha mesmo que ele fez aquele teatrinho no meio da escola toda cantando para você por amor? Sério que você acredita nisso?

É claro que eu acredito, senão porque ele faria aquilo?

Por causa de uma aposta bobinha, uma aposta feita entre mim e ele, uma aposta de 300 galeões. 300 galeões para ele conseguir sair com você, mas pelo visto vou até pagar um pouco mais, ele se superou, me surpreendeu, te deixou caidinha por ele.

A menina fitava o chão.

O que é isso Severus, isto não estava incluso na aposta, se ele conseguiu fazer essa bobinha se apaixonar por ele é apenas o azar dele, azar de ter que beijar a boca de uma sangue ruim todo o dia.

O que é que você ta falando? – James gritava – segurou o garoto pela gola da camisa e meteu-lhe um murro no rosto.

Lily chorando encarou o rosto do garoto e disse:

Eu não sei porque você está batendo nele, eu fui mesmo uma idiota em ter me apaixonado por você James Potter, faça bom uso dos seus 300 galeões, realmente foram bem merecidos.

A garota saiu correndo em direção ao seu quarto, ela não estava preparada para uma seqüência de aulas com James Potter, não depois de tudo o que descobrirá.

James não conseguia tirar os olhos verdes encharcados de lagrimas da cabeça, pela segunda vez ele deixara aqueles olhos daquele jeito. Ele a amava, sim a amava com todas as suas forças, mas não, não queria ter que ver aquele olhar novamente, ele a amava tanto que percebeu que o melhor para ela era mesmo ficar longe dele.

Assim semanas se passaram, James não a procurou apenas lhe mandou um bilhete dizendo:

Lily,

Me desculpe se te magoei, eu realmente não queria que isso acontecesse.

As vezes a vida nos leva a fazer coisas incompreensíveis.

Não se preocupe, não te perturbarei mais...

James Potter


	10. 10 DEz coisas que eu odeio em você

10- Dez coisas que eu odeio em você

Bem classe, hoje nós teremos uma aula completamente diferente, eu vou ensinar uma poção de amor, bem para falar a verdade ela não é uma poção para ser ensinada e sim para ser explicada. Bem, como eu ia dizendo é uma poção de amor, porém só poderá ser feita pelas pessoas que já se apaixonaram, ou seja, por todos.

A sala toda deu risada.

Bem, o feitiço será feito por vocês, os ingredientes também serão escolhidos por vocês.

Como assim professora? – perguntou Natasha.

É muito simples Natasha, vocês terão que fazer um poema, um poema que expresse o amor vivido por vocês neste exato momento, esse será o seu feitiço, os ingredientes são escolhidos por vocês, mas é obrigatório que estejam relacionados a pessoa amada. Simples assim.

Como hoje nós teremos duas aulas estejam a vontade para recolher flores, frutas e etc. Vou dar para vocês quinze minutos, quinze minutos ouviram bem!

Pontuais, bem pontuais – disse a professora olhando para os alunos que entravam pela sala.

Agora vamos lá, perna pra quem te quero, este feitiço terá que ser acabado ainda hoje. Eu aconselho vocês a começarem pelo poema.

Depois de terminar o seu poema, Lily foi colocando os seus ingredientes no caldeirão, colocou o cd gravado com a musica Can't take my eyes of you que James tinha dado de presente a ela, logo depois colocou um pequeno bilhete, bilhete este escrito por ele mesmo James Potter, colocou um lírio muito perfumado, e assim foi ela encheu seu caldeirão de coisas que a faziam se lembrar dele.

Professora, é eu acho que já terminei – disse a garota.

Ótimo – disse a professora – venha e traga o seu caldeirão que você servira de exemplo para o feitiço dos outros alunos senhorita Evans.

Mas professora...

Por favor senhorita Evans.

A menina ao perceber a burrice que acabará de cometer quis morrer. Mas não tinha jeito, o que ela poderia fazer? NADA.

Então Senhorita Evans, você vem ou eu vou ter que ir aí te buscar?

Lily olhou para Natasha desesperada, a sua amiga fez apenas um sinal de fazer o que?

Ela olhou para James que estava sentado na ultima carteira da sala, ele tinha os olhos voltados ao chão e tomando coragem e segurando com uma das mãos a varinha e com a outra o poema foi em direção a mesa da professora.

Bem vejamos o que nós temos aqui, um cd, um bilhete, um lírio, um bombom, só uma pergunta tudo isso está relacionado a pessoa que você ama?

A menina consentiu com a cabeça.

Então vamos lá, pode começar senhorita Evans.

Virando-se para a classe a menina começou:

**  
**DEZ COISAS QUE EU ODEIO EM VOCÊ!  
"Odeio o modo que olha pra mim  
E como despenteia o cabelo - James imediatamente olhou para ela, seus olhos estavam tristes e ela respirando fundo continuou.  
Odeio como voa com aquela sua vassoura  
E odeio essa sua paixão louca por quadribol – o menino continuava a olhar para ela Odeio o seu óculos enorme  
E como consegue ler minha mente  
Eu odeio tanto isso em você  
Que até me sinto doente - Ela olhou para ele, os seus olhos se encaixaram e neste momento lagrimas começaram a brotar dos olhos dela, ela imediatamente desviou o olhar do garoto.  
Odeio como está sempre certo  
E odeio quando você mente  
Odeio quando me faz rir muito  
Mas quando me faz chorar...  
Odeio quando não está por perto  
E o fato de não falar comigo – a garota falava engasgando em meio as lagrimas.  
Mas eu odeio principalmente  
Não conseguir te odiar  
Nem um pouco   
Nem mesmo por um segundo  
Nem mesmo só por te odiar" – ela disse olhando no fundo dos olhos dele, o medo agora já não existia mais, ela o amava, o amava com todo o seu coração, com toda a sua mente com todo o seu ser.

Otimo senhorita Evans, como vocês podem ver a poção dela ficou vermelha, o que isso quer dizer? Que o seu amor é correspondido senhorita Evans, meus parabéns!

A sala imediatamente começou a aplaudi-la

James possuía um sorriso tímido nos lábios, um olhar concentrado na garota, e ela retribuiu a ele com outro sorriso.


	11. 11 que eu amo em você

11 - ... que eu amo em você

Todos estavam almoçando, quando o correio chegou, as corujas estavam muito alvoroçadas, todos os alunos recebiam seus pacotes. Após uns minutos quando Lily pensou que já não viria mas nada pra ela, deparou-se com um buquê de lírios realmente enorme com um bilhete branco com letras douradas deixado por sua coruja à sua frente, ela abriu o bilhete e leu:

10 coisas que eu amo em você

Amo o seu cabelo, o seu corpo e em tudo em você, amo os seus tiliques, o seu modo de mandar em mim e quando suas bochecha ficam vermelhas (exatamente como agora, acertei né!), amo a sua preocupação com os estudos, e amo o modo como você me seca(hahaha), amo o modo com que você tem respostas para tudo e o modo com que me deixa de boca aberta, amo tanto isso em você que até me sinto nos céus. Mas o que eu mais amo em você é você mesma, sem tirar nem pôr, minha lilyzinha, minha ruivinha. EU TE AMO e nunca conseguiria te odiar.

Assinado: James Potter

(Bem original não é mesmo? Será que você poderia me encontrar hoje em frente ao lago, estarei te esperando mesmo se você me der um bolo, mas por favor não faça isso, já fiquei muito tempo sem falar com você).

James, eu ainda não entendi o por que de você ter pedido para mim vir aqui! – exclamou a menina.

Você não se lembra? – perguntou o garoto.

Me lembrar, não sei do que você está falando.

Neste exato local, encostado nessa mesma arvore, e de costas para esse mesmo lago, um dia marcante em muitos aspectos na minha vida e um deles é o fato de ter te visto, uma pequena menina ruiva de olhos claros e cabelos muito bem penteados, nervosa, mas afinal todos estávamos, e linda, completamente linda...

Lily olhava fixamente nos olhos do garoto

...esta foi a primeira vez que te vi Lily Evans, a primeira vez que contemplei o seu lindo rosto – o garoto começou a acariciar o rosto da menina – os seus lindos cabelos – sua mão agora deslizava pelos fios de cabelos da garota. Lily você é muito mais do que o Melhor para mim, você é a razão da minha vida. Eu não quero nunca mais me separar de você, a ultima coisa que eu queria na minha vida era ficar longe de você – os olhos do garoto lagrimejavam - mas quando eu vi os seus olhos cheios de lagrimas, cheios de magoa naquele dia, eu jurei para mim mesmo que não ia mais te fazer sofrer, e faria isso nem se fosse preciso ficar longe de você.

Mas pelo visto não conseguiu, não é mesmo! – disse a menina as lagrimas.

É, depois de ouvir uma declaração tão ...tão declarativa como aquela...

Declaração declarativa? – A menina olhava rindo mesmo tendo os olhos encharcados de lagrimas.

Por favor Lily, não me interrompa! - disse o garoto rindo - Então continuando, depois de uma declaração de amor e ódio (rindo) tão declarativa como aquela não teria promessa que resistisse, por isso hoje, aqui, no mesmo local que te vi pela primeira vez na minha vida, com as mesmas florzinhas roxas a desabrochar sobre nossas cabeças – e olhou para a arvore que estava repleta de flores – eu faço o pedido oficial, Lily Evans você quer namorar comigo, quer ser minha mulher e se você quiser eu te peço até em casamento agora...

Não é pra tanto né, James – disse a menina seria – mais eu aceito sim ser sua nova namorada.

Mas antes do beijo oficial eu queria te revelar uma coisa.

O que é que você quer me falar James Potter?

EU TE AMO!

Nota:

oiee, espero que ainda tenha alguém aí

e aí o que vcs acharam , eu sei q eu demorei pacas pra atualizar, me desculpem, mas ai estão três de uma vez...

pois é me mandem reviews eu preciso delas pra sobreviver...

bjinhos

panzinha


End file.
